The Cassandra Story
by FollowTheSun22
Summary: Cassandra van der Woodsen is not surprised when her sister comes back from boarding school in Connecticut. Follow her and her life as an upper east sider.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! I became obsessed with Gossip Girl again a few weeks ago and came up with this idea. Its mostly going to follow the episodes but many things are going to be changed. There is an added character in the Gossip Girl universe now so things will be different. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Gossip Girl. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Cassandra. :)**

_**Ill be posting links to the outfits on my profile.**_

**Summary:** Cassandra van der Woodsen is not surprised when her sister comes back from boarding school in Connecticut. Follow her and her life as an upper east sider.

**Full Name:** Cassandra Catherine van der Woodsen

**Family:**

Lily van der Woodsen - Mother

William van der Woodsen - Father

Serena van der Woodsen - Fraternal twin sister

Eric van der Woodsen - Younger brother

**Birthday: July 14 1991 (16 at start of the story)**

_**Pictures of Cassandra: ****On my profile page.**_

_Everything in italics is either a flashback or a gossip girl voice over._

**Everything in bold is text message. **

* * *

I clicked the email box to reply to Serena's email she sent me just over a year ago. I was too mad at her for leaving for boarding school without telling me. I opened it and read it over and over, it explained that she just had to leave the city and that she would miss me and that she loved me. I could never bring myself to respond. But I had to talk to her now. There was no one else, she was my twin sister. We didn't look that much alike being we were fraternal, but we were still very close, attached at the hip, or we were... I took a deep breath and steeled myself beginning to type.

**"Serena, I know I never replied back and have ignored you for this past year. I was hurt that you left for Connecticut without even telling me. I understood why you didn't tell Blair but I'm your sister! Anyways you need to come home something happened a few weeks ago and I need you. Our family needs you to come home...**

* * *

_Three weeks ago_

_Walking out of the elevator of our penthouse suite at the Palace I was fuming. Blair had cancelled on me again, I knew she was still mad about Serena but I didn't know she was leaving either. Besides I had way more right to be mad about it then she did. Mom was on another date with Bart Bass or so I guessed that was where she was, she thought that I had no idea about it but I accidentally walked in on one of their dates, I hid the second I saw them lock lips._

_ I told Chuck all about it and we had a laugh that maybe we would be step siblings and how awkward that would be considering we had sex sometimes. We had no romantic feelings for each other what so ever, when we were fourteen I wanted desperately to one up Serena on something and aimed to lose my virginity before she did. Chuck Bass was not exactly the ideal but I was desperate. _

_Chuck who is my best friend other than Blair and now ex-best friend/ Sister Serena and I are more like friends with benefits. He's sleazy, self-centered and has a horny sense of humor but underneath that he is actually an okay person. If he got rid of all the bad parts he could be a great person; but who am I kidding, He's Chuck Bass._

_"Eric!" I yelled for my younger brother to let him know that I was home as he was alone and was supposed to be for a few hours._

_"Blair bailed on me! She seriously needs to get over this whole Serena thing." I told him hoping he was listening as I needed to vent._

_"I know I'm being a hypocrite because I haven't gotten over the Serena thing either but I'm her sister I have more claim to be mad!" I continued dropping my purse on the couch and pulling out my phone and holding on to it._

_"Eric!" I called again going to his room while answering text messages from various people._

_"Eric?" I called as I knocked on his door._

_I waited and there was no answer, which was weird. "Come on open up! I'm in a crisis here!" I told him knocking again._

_"Fine, you better not be naked." I said opening up the door and seeing him lying on the bed asleep._

_"Seriously? Since when are you a heavy sleeper?" I asked him as I walked over to shake him awake._

_"Come on I..."I trailed off seeing something red on the blankets. I touched it and brought it closer to my eyes while looking at it... It was red and sticky. It was blood. I looked back down at Eric too see the slashes on his wrists. "Oh my God! Eric!" I yelled crying and calling 911 on my cell phone._

_"911 what's your emergency?" The operator said._

_"Hello. My brother he slit his wrists. Please send an ambulance to the Palace hotel in the van der Woodsen suite!" I told the woman on the phone while I started sobbing uncontrollably._

_"The ambulance is on the way. Please stay on the line." The operator said but I dropped the phone to the floor as I ran into the bathroom grabbing some of the face cloths and rushing back into the room. I sat on the bed beside Eric as I held the cloths on both his wrists to try to stop the bleeding._

* * *

_Five long minutes later the EMTs arrived while I whispered to Eric that it was going to be okay._

_"Miss please give us some room." They told me and I jumped off the bed to give them room._

_They quickly put him on the stretcher they had brought up with them as they got rid of the towels and used gauze. I followed them grabbing my phone and purse along the way as we came down into the lobby then out the doors and they loaded him up into the ambulance. I hopped inside behind them as they closed the doors and we rushed off to the hospital sirens wailing._

_"Is he going to be okay?" I found myself whimpering to the paramedics over and over._

_Finally we arrived at the hospital and I followed them in running behind them until a nurse stopped me._

_"I'm sorry. You can't go in there. He is going into surgery you have will have to stay in the waiting room."_

_"He's my brother." I told her as I watched through the small windows as the gurney turned a corner pulling him out of sight._

_"I understand that but please you need to wait here. Someone will come out to update you. Is there anyone I can call?" She asked a she lightly directed me to the waiting area._

_"No, I'm fine just please leave." I told her as I sunk down in one of the chairs and stared blankly ahead._

_Why didn't I see the signs? I'm his sister I'm supposed to see things like this. Ever since Serena left I felt like I was missing my other half and I filled my schedule so I didn't have a moment to stop and think about Serena. If Blair hadn't of canceled on me. Oh God if she hadn't of canceled I might have been too late._

_ I watched as people flitted down the hallways ignoring the sight of Cassandra van der Woodsen crying in a waiting room. Because the real Cassandra would never be caught in public with mascara running down her face or her long blonde hair a mess, or with her brothers blood on her clothes and hands._

_I stood up and went into the bathroom where I washed my hands and luckly a black dress. I had almost worn a white shirt today I absent-mindedly remembered as I cleaned myself up. Once I was semi-presentable even though I still had blood-shot eyes and you could tell I had cried. I took a few deep breaths then left the bathroom and sat back down in the waiting room pulling my phone out of my purse and called our mother._

_On the second ring she answered. "Hello darling. I just left a lunch date what do you need? Please be quick I'm on my way to an event." She told me as I heard her talking to the driver in the background._

_"Mommy," I started using the childish word I hadn't used on her since I was ten. "Blair canceled and I went home and when I got there. "I couldn't finish as a sob escaped me."I found Eric there." I sobbed again as tears pooled in my eyes._

_"Cassandra, what happened?" She replied probably trying to make sense of my words._

_"You need to come to the hospital." I told her. "I found Eric and he... he... he slit his wrists mom." I told her._

_"What! Om my God is he alright?" She asked frantic now as I heard her direct the driver._

_"I don't know. He's in surgery." I told her._

_"I'll be there in half an hour." She told me._

* * *

_I waited and then she arrived looking around the room until her eyes landed on me and she jogged towards me. I stood up from my spot and we pulled each other into a hug._

_"He's going to be fine." She kept whispering as she fingered my hair..._

* * *

**_"_So you see, you really have to come home. Eric's fine except that he's in rehab and mom told everyone he was visiting relatives. Typical mother, hiding the van der Woodsen faults. I am still mad at you for just leaving the way you did but ill ignore that for a bit just for Eric's sake._"_**

* * *

I was at the Waldorf's for the party that Eleanor was having. Sitting beside Chuck on the couch as I tried to ignore Blair's little minions Katy and Isabel as they lurked around us.

"Nathaniel, any interest in some fresh air?" Chick asked Nate as he and Blair came into the room. Chuck signaled with his hand that he wanted to smoke a joint with him, he knew I wouldn't.

"When I get back?" Nate replied looking Blair.

"If he gets back!" Blair says dragging him away

"My god, you'll never believe what's on 'Gossip Girl'." Katy says leaning into over to me and showing me the picture.

"Someone saw Serena get off a train at Grand Central." Isabel said as I stared at Isabel's phone in surprise.

"Good, things were getting a little... dull around here." Chuck replied to them playing with his drink.

* * *

I got up from sitting on the couch with Chuck when I heard the rumor that my sister was now here. I walked around the Waldorf's with Chuck trailing after me as I looked for Serena but I couldn't find her but I did find Blair shooing away her minions.

"Serena's here?" I asked her.

"She was. Just missed her." Blair replied looking angry.

"Of course I did." I muttered walking away from her.

I stayed at the party for a bit longer before I left and went to go see Eric for the night. When I got there I greeted the night nurse Audrey who was seated at the reception desk who knew me from every single night that I had been here. I walked into Eric's room finding him asleep and Serena asleep too in my usual chair in the corner. I sighed and climbed on the bed beside Eric careful of his bandage wrists and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling the bed shift so I sat up and saw Serena awake and hugging Eric.

"Eric, I know I've been a terrible sister. I'm so happy to see you." She told him.

"Must be a lot of rumours why you're back. "Eric told her

"Yeah, but none of them mentioned you."

"Just like mom wants, hm?"

"Let's forget about mom. Serena give your sister a hug." I told her holding my arms out.

"Cassie! I missed you." She said hugging me.

"Like I said forget about what mom wants." I told Eric as Serena pulled away.

"What do I want? Is for you and Serena sleeping in your own beds, possibly wearing pyjamas." Mom said as she entered the room.

"Morning." I told her.

"Morning, mom. Hey, I was just about to ask the doctor if I could take Erik to breakfast. You guys want to come?" Serena asked looking at Mom and I.

"Ehm, I think what I'll do is to get him a croissant down the street." Mom said leaving the room with Serena storming after her.

"Serena, don't! "Eric called after her.

"I'll make sure they don't kill each other." I told Eric as I followed Serena out the room.

"Let me guess: You told everyone Eric is just visiting grandpa in Rhode Island."

"Aunt Carol in Miami." I corrected her.

"So, you're actually hiding him. He tries to take his own life and you're worried it will cost you 'Mom Of The Year'?" Serena said sarcastically.

"Serena, you've been gone. Doing who knows what with god knows who..."Mom started but Serena cut her off.

"I told you, boarding school was not like that. "She snapped.

"As happy as I am to have you home, you have no idea what it's been like." Mom said and then left us there.

"Come on let's go say goodbye to Eric and then go to the palace to get dressed for school." I told her walking back into Eric's room.

* * *

Serena and I walked up to the front entrance of the Palace where Nate was waiting there for...

"Nate? "Serena called.

"Oh, hey! Uhm, your mom told me you guys are staying here at The Palace." He explained turning towards us.

"Yeah, we're renovating... again. You know our mom: If it's not broke, break it. So what are you doing here?" Serena asked him while looking over at me.

"Oh, nothing." Nate answered

"If you're trying to have a secret conversation about how you two had sex at the Sheppard wedding last year. I have no idea about that. Because Chuck and I did not happen to see you from the balcony." I told them seriously.

Nate just cleared his throat and shifted on his feet awkwardly while Serena looked at me wide-eyed.

"I'll be upstairs." I told Serena. "Bye Nate." I said waving at them and going inside the lobby.

"Cassie." He said waving goodbye.

* * *

At lunch hour during school Blair and I sat beside each other with Isabel and Katy one step below us while Jenny stood next to us giving me the invitations that Katy had asked her to do in return for an invite.

"These are really good." I praised her.

"So cute! They should be framed or something." Isabel squealed.

"Not bad work. And here is yours... as promised." Blair said handing Jenny one of the invitation.

"Thanks. "She replied taking it.

"Hey, here you guys are. I looked all over the dining hall for you. "Serena said walking over to us eating yogurt.

"Oh, hi, I'm Serena. "She said to Jenny shaking her hand.

"I know, uhm, I mean, hi, I'm Jenny." She stuttered back.

"So, when's the party?" Serena asked picking up one of the invites.

"Saturday. And you're kinda not invited. Since until 12 hours ago everyone thought you were at boarding school. And Jenny used up all the invites." Blair said lying. I discreetly glared at her.

"Uhm, actually..." Jenna started.

"You can go now. "Blair said to her with a flick of her hand and she left.

"Sorry. "Blair said insincere to Serena.

"No, it's ok. I've got a lot of stuff to do anyway. "Serena replied throwing the invite on the steps.

"Well, we should get going then. Unless you want us to wait for you. Looks like you got a lot of yoghurt left. "Blair said standing up.

"No, go ahead. "Serena told her.

"Cassie?" Blair called looking at me expectantly.

I glanced up at Serena before turning back to Blair. "I'll catch up. "I told her.

"Blair, think the three of us can meet tonight? "Serena asked her.

"I'd love to but I'm doing something with Nate tonight. "Blair replied.

"The Palace, 8 o'clock. Nate will wait. "Serena replied forcefully.

"I can probably do a half hour. "Blair replied.

"Thanks for making the time. "Serena said to her.

"Your my best friends. "Blair replied walking away.

Serena sighed then came and sat beside me putting her half eaten yogurt in my direction. "Wanna eat that?" She asked.

"I suppose. "I said taking it away then smiling because she knew that vanilla was my favorite.

"Nate was your first right?" I whispered to her.

"Yes..."She replied raising an eyebrow.

"We'll, I lost my V card before you." I told her smugly.

She just laughed at me and then I joined in. It was nice to be back to the way we used to be. I was still a little peeved with her that she left without telling me but I was getting over it.

"Wanna skip the rest of the day and go kidnap Eric?" I asked her

"Yes! Let's go." She said pulling me up and going to the curb to hail a taxi.

* * *

"We talked to the nurse and were kidnapping you." Serena announced as we came into the room.

"We're going shopping, aren't we?" Eric sighed.

"Yes! Aren't you excited?" I replied enthusiastically.

"We're going to Wendell's... just for an hour though, I swear. I had a really bad day. "Serena told him.

"Really? 'Cause I had a great day: A couple of pills, bunch of Rorschach tests... they had this green jelly for lunch." Eric replied sarcastically.

I gasped. "And you didn't save us any! Shame on you!"

"Come on, we need to get you out of here before mom shows up." Serena said as we proceeded to put socks on his feet.

* * *

We arrived at Wendell's and started looking through the racks as I asked Eric and Serena for their opinions of the clothing. I found a really cute dark blue Gatsby blazer that I decided I wanted so I was holding on to it as we walked around. I spotted Jenny trying on a dress probably for the 'Kiss on the lips party' along with her was a guy who looked around mine and Serena's age.

"Oh my gosh, it's Serena and Cassie! Hi, Guys!" Jenny said waving at us and we walked over to her to say hi and be polite. The guy she's with looks panicked before he dashed around a clothing rack and hides bit I can still see the top of his head.

"Hey. Hey, Jenny, right? "Serena greets her.

"Yeah."Jenny replied smiling.

"This is our..."Serena says looking at Eric.

"Stylist and personal shopper. Eric, hi. "Eric told her with a wave.

"Hi, uhm, this is my brother... or..."Jenny says gesturing behind her and then turning back around when she realized that no one was there.

"Is this your dress for the party?" I asked her looking down at the cute red dress.

"Sort of. Speaking of that. "Jenny replied reaching into her bag and handing Serena an invitation to the party. "Here, I made you one during free period but anyone asks where you got it, I know nothing."

"Thanks. "Serena replied taking it from her.

As we walked away I could hear her whispering to the boy behind the rack. I turned back around and glanced at the dress again. "Jenny. That dress looks good but in black it would be even better. "I told her.

"Black. Cool. Thanks. "She said smiling back at me.

I nodded and followed after Serena and Eric to the check out.

* * *

Serena, Blair and I were sitting at the palace bar, Blair was sipping at a martini but Serena opted not to have any alcohol surprising me.

"So, how's your mom doing... with the divorce and everything?" Serena asked Blair.

"Great. So my dad left her for another man. She's lost 15 pounds, got an eye-lift. It's been good for her. "Blair replied.

"I'm really sorry. "Serena told her.

"Yeah, I could tell since you didn't call or write the entire time it was happening. "Blair replied icily.

I waved the bartender back over to us knowing I was going to need alcohol to get through this. "Martini." I told him and he got to work.

"No, I know... I was just... boarding school... it's like..."Serena trailed off.

"I don't even know why you went to boarding school to begin with. Do you know how it felt, calling your house when you didn't show up at school and having your mom say: Serena didn't tell you that she moved to Connecticut? You didn't even tell Cassie! I was mad at her for a month because I didn't believe her." Blair said gesturing over to me.

The bartender came over and put a coaster down and then my martini which I eagerly picked up and took a long gulp. Best part about living in the palace is there's no need for ID.

"I just... I had to go. I needed to get away from everything. Please just trust me."Serena pleaded.

"How can I trust you when I feel like I don't even know you?"

"Let's fix that. I saw you at school with Katy and Is and I get it. I don't want to take any of that away from you. I just..."

"Because it's just yours to take if you want it? "Blair snapped.

"No, that's not what I mean. I... I miss you. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. You know, walking to school together, dancing on tables at Bungalow, the nights when we were at your mom's country house. You were like my sister... like Cassie, and with our families... we need to stick together." Serena said sincerely.

"Well, you missed some classic Eleanor Waldorf melt-downs. If it wasn't such a tragedy it would have been funny. Actually kinda was. "Blair said laughing.

"Well, I wish I could have been there. "Serena replied.

I laughed. "I was there. Hilarious." I spoke up to try to further lighten the mood.

"Yeah it was. "Blair said laughing again an then looking over at Serena. "Well you are now. I have to meet Nate. I kind of have something special and..."Blair trailed off.

"Well, I don't want to keep you but..."Serena said standing up and hugging Blair.

"I love you, B."

"I love you too, S."

"What are you doing sitting there? We just made up. "Blair said looking over at me as I downed my drink.

I laughed again and got up and have them both a hug glad that we had all made up. "I love you B and S." I told them.

"I love you too C." Blair said smiling at me and leaving.

* * *

_"Spotted At The Palace Hotel, S, B and C having a heart to heart."_

* * *

Serena and I sat back down at the bar as I ordered another martini.

"So I guess everything's back to normal..."Serena said trailing off.

"Define normal for us?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, your right. "She replied.

"So, what did Nate want this morning?" I asked her.

"I think he still has feelings for me."Serena admitted.

"What? I know that there was something there between you guys but I thought it was just because you were drunk. "I responded.

"It was. Well at least for me it was. I don't like Nate that way just as a friend." She replied.

"You better hope Blair never finds out about it. You know the lengths she would go to get back at you." I said to her knowing she knew exactly what happened to those who scorned Blair. It had only gotten more sever since Serena left and Blair became 'Queen B'

"I know. She won't find out." Serena said looking stressed at the thought.

"So, Are we going to talk about it?" I asked her

"About what?" She replied.

"Serena. You left and didn't even tell me you were leaving. No goodbye no explanation. Did you seriously leave because of Nate? I don't believe that." I replied feeling upset that she had left when I was staying the night at a friends house."You know what is so great? Coming home and finding your sister and all her things gone. You know what else is great? Coming home and finding your brother almost dead."I continued whispering the last part.

"Cassie... I just want to put all that behind us. Please."Serena replied with a pleading tone. I just shrugged my shoulders and hummed.

"Um, I'm going to the suite. You coming?" She asked standing up a few minutes later.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here and have one more drink." I told her and gesturing to my now empty third glass.

"Alright. I'll see you later then." She said giving me a side hug and then leaving to go upstairs. I watched her turn the corner and bump some guy that looked familiar and the contents of her purse flying everywhere. I laughed to myself and turned back to the bartender and ordering another drink even though I felt slightly tipsy.

_"Hmm, why so thirsty, C?"_

* * *

"I love this town." A person's voice said as they sat down next to me, I looked over and saw Chuck sitting there. "I'm going to have to tell my father the hotel he just bought is serving minors."

"And if you get a drink they are also serving pigs. "I replied.

"I love it when you talk dirty. "Chuck flirted.

"You just love when a girl talks to you. "I replied.

"Actually, I prefer them when they're not talking. "Chuck replied.

"Where have you been? I've missed your witty banter." I asked him pouting.

"Let's catch up. Take our clothes off, stare at each other."

"I just need a bit to eat. I've been drinking on an empty stomach." I told him.

"How many have you had already? I thought you were trying to stop drinking. I would hate for you to become an alcoholic."

"Shut up. I'm not even close to being an alcoholic. That's a serious problem. This is just a special occasion." I told him.

"Well, what about a grilled cheese with truffle oil? You do love truffles? "Chuck asked already knowing my answer was yes.

"Enough to know it's not on the menu. "I replied.

"But then I'm connected."

I downed the rest of my drink and then stood up stumbling just a bit and grabbing on to Chuck who took my arm and led me to the kitchens.

* * *

In the kitchen Chuck had gotten the chef to make me the sand which and I was eagerly eating it because it was one of my favorite meals. I looked up while sitting on the counter and swinging my legs back and forth as Chuck out a bundle of dollar bills into the jacket of the chef.

"Alfonso, you're a stud. Now have a good night, we're closing the kitchen early. "Chuck said to him and then he walked over to me.

"Thanks Alf rondo!" I called after him.

"It's Alfonso." Chuck said in front of me and leaning forewords

"Oh no! Well he's gone now." I said looking after him and shrugging, taking the last bite of my sandwich."Oh my god, this is so good."

"Well, if you're looking for a way to thank me I've got a couple ideas. "Chuck said as he touched my bare thigh and leaned into me.

"We'll it was a pretty great sandwich." I replied as I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his.

He kissed back eagerly and began to unbutton my shorts as I unbuttoned his pants. This was a usual thing for us and hardly meant anything. I used to have the biggest crush on Chuck but we worked better as friends. He pulled my shorts off and let them fall to the floor as he got rid his pants and pushed me further on the counter and climbed on top of me.

* * *

I just walked out of the elevator to the palace lobby and saw Serena walk over to the Concierge desk where that guy I keep seeing was standing. Is he stalking her? I walked over to them just as mom came up the steps with a cloth bag and greeted Serena.

"Hey, Mom." Serena said to her.

"Hey." I said walking over.

"Guess what I found for you... a dress for 'Kiss On The Lips'. I know you already have your dress Cassandra. I saw the invitation on the nightstand." Mom said.

"Oh, uhm, I'm not going to that. "Serena replied.

"What do you mean? Blair's throwing it."Mom asked her looking confused.

"Yeah, uhm... see the problem is I... by the time I got the invitation... I uhm, actually already had plans. "Serena made up.

"Plans with whom? "Mom asked skeptical.

"My friend. "Serena replied and turning over to the guy standing there.

"Eh, yeah, hi, nice to meet you Misses van der Woodsen. I'm Dan... Humphrey. "He introduced himself finally putting a face to the name.

"What are you and Dan Humphrey doing? "Mom asked Serena barely acknowledging him but she seemed to recognize the name how odd...

"We... uhm..."Serena stuttered.

"Eh, we're going to a concert tonight. "Dan says holding up a flyer for a band called Lincoln hawk.

"Lincoln Hawk?"

"Yeah, 'Rolling Stone' named them one of the 'Top 10 Forgotten Bands Of The '90s'."Dan replied.

"Whooh! I'm a huge fan." Holding a fist in the air and not looking at all convincing.

"Well, this party would have been the perfect opportunity for you to announce your return but I guess I'll just keep the dress for myself." Mom said about to walk off.

"Hey mom. Wait. Can I see the dress? If Serena isn't going to wear it maybe I'll like this one better then the one I have." I said smiling at her and glancing down at the bag.

"I suppose you can have a look." She replied.

"Yay!" I squealed and unzipped it revealing a gorgeous royal blue and gold dress."Oh this is perfect! You know blue is my favorite color." I told her

"Alright. You can wear it. Would have only gathered dust in my closet anyways." She said handing it to me and looking over at Dan and Serena.

"Hey, Would you help me pick out the rest of my outfit?" I asked her pulling her away from them.

"Oh, of course let's go." Mom said as I looked back over at Serena and winked.

* * *

I walked out of the doors of the palace as Chucks limo pulled up and the driver got out opening the door for me. I hopped inside and sat beside Blair who was sitting next to Nate. The driver shut the door and Chuck handed me a flute of champagne. "Hey guys!" I said excited about the party. They all replied just as eager as we continued to drink and laugh on the way to the party. Chuck brought out a joint he shared with Katy and Isabel. We finally arrived at the party at the club and went inside. I greeted all the people who I knew and said hello to my friends on the track team and danced with many different people.

"... Serena... it's Serena... oh my gosh... is she really here? is that really her?... Blair said she wasn't invited... she is wasted... she is so brave..." I heard people whispering as my phone went off. I looked down seeing people had texted me alerting me to the news. I saw Blair and Serena staring at each other and quickly went over to them but Blair left looking very angry.

"Serena? I thought you had a date?" I asked her.

"I did. I mean I do. Have you seen Jenny?" She asked me.

"Uh... Yeah I did. She took my advice and wore that dress in black she looks great just as I predicted. Hey maybe I'm physic..." I rambled but she cut me off.

"Do you know where she is? She sent Dan, my date who is her brother a text saying it was an emergency and something about Chuck." She explained quickly looking around the room.

"I'll help you look for her." I told her looking around the room and following her.

* * *

I followed Serena around and looked for Jenny but I couldn't find her. She walked over to Dan who was standing at by the table scanning the crowd.

"Hey, no luck? "Serena asked him.

"No, I haven't seen here anywhere." Dan replied.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra. Serena's sister." I introduced myself.

"Dan Humphrey." He replied shaking my hand.

"Come on, let's try upstairs "Serena suggested.

I followed them up the stairs getting closer to the roof and further away from the party.

"There isn't going to be anybody up here. This is pointless. "Dan said as we continued up.

I looked ahead of us and saw a familiar looking scarf. I climbed up the stairs and reached down picking it up now worried. I knew how Chuck could get. "This is Chuck's scarf." I told them.

"Oh god!" Dan exclaimed as he ran up the stairs with Serena and I following him.

We burst through the rooftop doors and found Chuck lying on top of Jenny trying to kiss her but she kept pushing him away.

"Get off. Stop! "Jenny yelled.

"Hey, Jenny! "Dan yelled

"Chuck! Get off of her! "Serena yelled at the same time I yelled. "Chuck!"

Chuck let Jenny go who ran over to Dan who hugged her while asking. "Are you ok?"

Dan walks over to Chuck who pushes him away

"Son of a..." Dan starts put doesn't get to finish as Serena and I check over Jenny.

"What the hell is your problem? It's a party. Things happen. Who are you anyway?" Chuck yelled back at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm in your class. My name is Dan Humphrey... and that is my little sister. "Dan yelled back and then punched him in the face.

"Let's go. come on. "Serena yelled as Dan pulled Jenny away.

"Chuck, don't you ever touch her again! "Serena said pushing Chuck.

"Hey, you're life is over, slut! Don't forget: I know everything! "Chuck yelled after them as they left.

"What!" He yelled as I stood there looking at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Chuck? She's fourteen!" I yelled. "Here's your scarf back, might want to use it to clean the blood off your nose. "I said as I threw it at him and left following after the others.

I followed them outside with Blair beside me and watched as Serena, Dan and Jenny lefty side a taxi.

Blair followed the Taxi with her eyes an angry look on her face and then walked back inside the party. I noticed Nate on the curb drinking a beer. He looked just as miserable as how I now felt. I walked over to him and stole his beer feeling like I needed it more than he did.

I sat down on the ground not caring how dirty it was. "This party blows." I said.

"You got that right." Nate replied sitting down next to me and stealing his beer back.

We sat in silence both of us in our thoughts. Nate and I were friends but we weren't exactly close. Chuck was like my best friend and I knew on the outside he looked like a total jack ass but he's really not so bad a guy. However tonight he almost did something as horrible as raping Jenny Humphrey and I felt depressed that I was mad at him but not as mad as I should be.

"I told Blair." Nate suddenly said.

"Told her what?" I asked him.

"About Serena and I last year." He clarified.

"What!" I whisper yelled at him.

"I had to! I had no choice." He defended himself.

"Does she know that I knew?" I asked him so that I could be ready for her in coming war path.

"No I didn't tell her that you and Chuck knew about it." He replied.

I stole his beer again taking a sip before handing it back. "I hardly remember it. I was drunk and it was all fuzzy but Chuck reminded me the very next day. I couldn't tell Blair. It wasn't all about loyalty to my sister, I knew if I told her it would destroy her." I admitted. "But now with Serena gone for a year Blair has had time to be able to take control." I admitted.

"Blair and I broke up and then got back together. But Im not allowed to speak to Serena."

"I know you have feelings for my sister. But I also know that you do love Blair." I told him.

"You're right." He agreed.

"Chuck is like my best guy friend and tonight he almost did something awful. I'm not sure how in supposed to feel about it, but I feel pretty crappy." I told him.

"Here's to feeling crappy." Nate said taking a sip of the beer and then handing it over to me.

"To feeling crappy." I toasted.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it!**

**In case you over looked it the outfits are on my profile page along with pictures of Cassandra.**

**Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_ Thanks to everyone who has been reading! **

**Special thanks to ShinObi87, tworoadsdiverged, ****Anna122, and ****Loulyhoot. ** Being my first favoriters/followers and reviwer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl and do not claim to. I only own my OC Cassandra! :)**

**I will be updating once a week every Thursday. I dont know the exact time but Thursday. I know today is not Thursday but I wanted to get the story going!**

**Outfits are on my profile!**

**I apologize for any weird spacing. When I saved my document on Fanfiction it went all weird so I did my best to edit it but I may have missed some!**

* * *

_"I bet you're wondering what Gossip Girl is doing up so early. Truth is: I never went to bed. Why waste precious time dr eaming when waking life is so much bett e r?"_

* * *

I stretched out in my bed and then sat up regretting it immediately. I had a massive headache and felt dizzy, way too much champagne last night. I groaned and fell back down on the bed and pulled the blankets over my head to block out the sun that was coming through the curtains that were not fully closed. Just as I was about to go back to dreamland I felt the bed shift and the blankets were pulled off me."No..."I mumbled reaching for them.

"Come on, you have to get up. I want you to come see Eric with me."Serena said tugging on the blankets.

"Five more minutes. "I said to her attempting to sleep again.

"Nope. Here I brought you a glass of water and some Advil." She said handing them to me.

"Thank you. "I told her while taking the pills out of her hand and swallowing.

"You're welcome. Now come on get dressed ." She said.

"Fine." I replied. "I'm showering first. I feel all yucky." I said as I walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Serena and I were in Eric's room at the Ostroff centre. I sat beside Eric as we watched Serena pace back and forth across the room as she told us about her date with Dan.

"Then I looked back inside the cab and he just waved at me and they drove away. "Serena explained.

"So he waved? I wouldn't have taken him for a waver. "Eric replied as we both looked down at our hands.

"No, he was just trying to be funny." Serena replied

"Or maybe he is shy. "Eric told her.

"Maybe he's aspiring to be a mime. "I told her in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha ha. Or he hates me."

"No guy in the history of the world has ever hated you."Eric said.

"Whatever, it is probably for the best. The last thing I need in my life is another guy. He was just so smart, though, and funny... "Serena replied sighing.

"It sounds like you like him."

"Really like him." I added.

"... and really nice. God, Blair was so plain to me last night. I don't even know why. Whatever, I'm sure if we talk about it we can work it out. Hey, maybe I should go over there. "Serena said.

"I'll come with you. It's the Sunday breakfast tradition. "I said. "I feel like I know why she's mad. I think I found out last night but I can't remember its all a big fuzz. "I continued. "I'm sorry. "

"No it's fine we'll find out later. "Serena replied.

"Alright. Let's go then. I'm in need of caffeine." I said standing up and picking up my bag.

"See you later Eric. Love you." I said giving him a quick hug and Serena doing the same and then we left.

* * *

I was in my room going through my clothes to pick out an outfit for the brunch Bart Bass was hosting and I chose a Dolce and Gabbana floral print fitted dress paired with black peep toe heels. Looking in the full length mirror I pulled my fish tail braid over my shoulder and was happy with my decision so I went to see if Serena was ready yet.

When I got closer to her room that was right next to mine I heard her call out. "Mom, Cassie! Did either of you borrow my Michelle Parise? Uh, I can't find anything in here!"

I walked into the room filled with boxes and then Mom came in and stood beside me as Serena kept looking.

"Well, it might help if you unpacked. Look, you're home now, it's your life, you should start living it. "Mom said looking around.

I looked in the boxes close to me and pulled out the pair of green pumps. "Here . " I said holding them up to her.

"Thank you. This is not live, this is a hotel we're living in because you decided you didn't like the color of the walls in our real home. "Serena spoke as she took the shoes from me and put them on. "Mom, I said I'd go to this brunch . What else do you want from me? "Serena asked exasperated.

"Serena, why are you being like this? You used to love parties. This is just not like you. "Mom said and I couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, you used to want an excuse to go to a party. What happened in Connecticut ? Are they doing brain washing experiments at that boarding school? Do we need to call the authorities? "I asked her with a mocking tone.

"Shut up Cassie." She said rolling her eyes. "Maybe it is like me. Maybe you both don't know what I'm really like."

"Oh, ok, tell us." Mom replied while Serena just stared back at her.

"So did you and Dan have fun at the concert last night? "Mom asked her changing the subject.

"We, uhm, never made it. We actually ended up at the 'Kiss On The Lips' party. " Serena replied.

"Ah, well that must have pleased Blair. "Mom said.

"Blair? Actually no, not that pleased. This is why we're going to talk to her." Serena said walking out of the room and taking my arm pulling me to the door.

"Just be back in time for brunch, ok?"She called after us.

"Mom! "Serena sighed turning around to look at her.

"Look, honey, I know how hard it is for you to be back but the more you hide yourself away the more people are gonna think you have something to hide. Cassandra is going, you'll have a great time together, gives you time to really catch up. "

"Coming from someone who's keeping our brother in an institution. Cassandra and I have plenty of time to catch up in our own home and not surrounded by tons of people we don't know. "Serena retorted.

"That's different. "Mom replied.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Serena out the door.

"I mean it: Don't be late! "Mom shouted after us.

"Don't worry. We will!" I yelled back at her.

* * *

Serena and I exited the elevator leading up to the Waldorf suite.

"Blair!" I called.

"Blair? Hey."Serena said as Blair came down the stairs.

"Serena. Cassandra. "She replied using my full name which she never did unless she was mad at me or it was a serious situation.

"Hey, We got three baguettes and Audrey. "Serena said taking the copy of 'Breakfast At Tiffany's out of her bag.

"I must have totally blanked on the part where I invited you over. "Blair replied coldly.

"I... I called you. Blair, its Sunday morning: Coffee, croissants, 'Breakfast At Tiffany's'. It's our tradition. "Serena replied.

"I have new traditions now. "Blair said walking away.

"No you don't. We did this last Sunday." I told her.

"Not anymore." Was Blair's only reply.

"They aren't traditions if there new. "I replied, watching as Blair took out the Sunday paper and ignored us.

"Look, Blair, I'm really trying to make an effort here. I thought everything was good between us." Serena said to her.

"It was... before I found out you had sex with my boyfriend." Blair said glaring at Serena. "Did you know about it?" She asked me.

I was a great liar when I had to be, Blair could never tell when I was and she was a walking lie detecting machine. I could lie and tell her I had no idea but I didn't want to lie to her about it anymore and she would find out sooner or later. "I accidentally saw them. I didn't know how to tell you. I knew you would be even more broken. Your dad had just left; I didn't want to add to it." I told her sadly.

"How did you find out? "Serena asked her .

"Nate told me. At least he felt he owed it to me to tell the truth." Blair said clearing away the haziness of last night . I had talked to Nate at the end of the party already half drunk. I remembered him putting me in a taxi and telling the driver where to go. I also remembered our conversation.

"I don't know what to say." Serena said pulling me away from the memory.

"Don't bother saying anything. I wouldn't believe you anyway." Blair replied.

"Blair, it was..."

"You know... I always knew you're a whore... I never took you for a liar too." Blair told her icily.

"Blair, how can I fix this?"

"You don't, Serena. You just stay away from me, my boyfriend and my friends. You 're done here." Blair told her walking away.

"Blair!" I called walking after her.

"B..."I trailed off not sure what I should be saying.

"Only my friends call me B." She said and then continued to walk up the stairs.

I turned around and went to the elevator where Serena was waiting for me. I gave her a side hug as we stepped inside, neither of us saying anything but giving each other silent comfort.

* * *

Serena and I got back to the Palace in time for the brunch and saw Dan walking around on the tiles following the circular pattern.

"Dan, hey"Serena called out to him.

He looked up startled and stumbling over his words."I, I... I was in the neighbor hood... uhm, give or take seventy blocks. Uhm, I just wanted to tell you in person that, eh, the end of last night may not have been my finest hour. It was a, eh, a wave." He said making a waving gesture.

"Hi Dan." I said walking past him. "Bye Dan. I'll wait for you inside Serena."

* * *

Serena, Dan and I stood at the entrance to the ballroom where the brunch was being held. I looked over at Dan who seemed a little overwhelmed. Looking away from him and around the room noticing there were models painted white to pose as statues , which must be hard, I wondered I could ever do something like that...

I could see people I knew like Howie Archibald or the captain as his nickname was, Bart Brass and Mom were all there too. Nate, Chuck, Blair, Katy and Isabel were sitting together laughing and drinking, Blair seems to notice Serena walk into the room as her mouth drops open.

"You know, maybe... maybe this was a... a bad idea." Serena says.

"Yeah, this was... this was definitely a bad idea" Dan agreed.

"We'll, were here now so too late. I'm going to find some of my friends." I told them walking away.

I looked around the room and noticed Samantha and Emily two of my friends from the track and field team and the volleyball team that we were on together. Emily was the volleyball team captain and had her dark brown hair pulled back in a bun. Samantha had done the same with her black hair. I was the track and field team captain and had been since last year. Unlike Serena I enjoyed sports and extra curricular activities. When I was seven I had dreamed of being a ballerina after our mom took us to see the nutcracker. So after voicing my ambition she signed me up for ballet lessons and I was all for it. I did it for four years and loved it but in the end decided it was not for me. When I started running in Central Park I found that I loved to run and I was pretty fast so I tried out for the track and field team freshmen year and had a lot of fun and made new friends. Emily convinced me to try out for the volleyball team but I had no idea how to play so she and her friends had to teach me and I fell in love with it too.

"Hey girls." I greeted them smiling.

"Cassie! Hey, we're glad your here."Emily told me pulling me in for a hug.

"Im glad you guys are here too."I told them happy I had friends other than Blair and Serena.

"I like your dress. Guess?" Samantha complimented.

"Dolce. Thank you. I like yours too. Cute shoes." I said looking down at her red heels."Valentino?"

"Yeah."She replied smiling.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Emily said and gesturing to the Buffett table.

* * *

I was talking to Sam and Emily at the buffet table when I noticed Nate, Blair, Serena and Dan standing in a group. People were beginning to stare at them as they were using raised voices. I excused my self from Sam and Emily and walked over to them.

"What are you doing? You're causing a scene!" I told them.

"And here I thought you were waiting for me."Chuck said as he came over to join us.

"Oh, exactly what the situation needs: Chuck. Now what is going on here?" Dan asked them the question I wanted to know as well.

"We were just getting to that." Blair replied.

"Blair, please, don't do this." Serena pleaded with her.

"Sorry, did you want to tell him?" Blair asked.

"I'll tell him." Chuck offered.

"You know?" Nate and Blair both yelled.

I knew exactly what this was about for sure now.

"I know everything." Was Chucks reply.

"Chuck and I were together when we saw." I explained.

"And apparently I know nothing." Dan said seeming frustrated.

"Look, Dan, it was a long time ago and I regret it... "Serena said.

"Look, Serena, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl. So you slept with your best friend's boyfriend. I kind of admire you for it."Chuck said revealing the secret.

I punched Chucks arm not as hard as I could but it sent the message." Chuck!"

"Is that true?" Dan asked directing the question to Serena.

"Well, then she ran away and lied about it. I just thought you should know before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl in her perfect world... and then get left all alone with no one but your 'Cabbage Patch Kid'." Blair said to him. What? Cabbage patch kid...she has finally cracked.

"'Cabbage Patch'" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Did you talk to my sister?" Dan asked Blair.

"Ah, yes, little Jenny. Do believe she and I have some unfinished business." Chuck taunted him.

"You stay away from her." Dan said as he got closer to Chuck.

"Poor devil, so little time so many sluts to fu... "Chuck started but he didn't get to finish as Dan pushed him into a waiter causing him to fall, all the guests turned around to look at the scene .

"It's fine! It's fine! Everyone can stop looking. He's a jerk. But it's my fault and... and I'm leaving." Dan said looking around at the crowd who went back to their conversations. This was not something new.

"I'll go with you." Serena told him.

"Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't." Dan said walking off.

"Hope you're happy." Nate said to Blair.

"Not even close." She replied walking off with Nate following her.

"I'm leaving. "Serena said and left the ball room.

"Looks like it's just you and me. Apparently my room's available if... "Chuck started but I didn't let him finish.

"Chuck. Look your my friend and I get that some times you have to be an ass. However, I think its time we should just be normal friends." I told him and then walked off to go back upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Cassandra! :)**

**All outfits are on my profile.**

* * *

The alarm went off and I slammed my hand down on the off button and then jumped out of bed stretching. I walked over to my dresser and pressed play on my iPod dock. I took my yoga mat from its spot on the wall and laid it down. I started with a seated twist holding it on each side for one minute. I finished my yoga work out a half hour later and then hopped off the floor and rolled the mat up. Today was an extremely important day. The Ivy representatives were coming to Constance Billard and St. Jude's. I had anticipated this all year-long, it was the time to impress the reps of the university you wanted to attend.

* * *

Leaving the shower I dried off and put my school uniform on making sure to look my best. Ivy week wasnt just the day that the reps came it was a whole week-long hence the name 'Ivy Week' it was the time to really impress your teachers who would be talking to the representatives about you. I applied my signature red lipstick that had always brought me some form of luck; I didn't need to jinx myself today. I smoothed out my clothing and went down into the dining room where breakfast was put out by room service. After eating I went upstairs and brushed my teeth looking myself over once again and then left the Palace.

* * *

Walking into the Constance courtyard alone since Serena had spent the night with Eric, I texted her but she didn't reply and I called her but she didn't pick up. Looking around I noticed Blair who glared at me. I stared right back at her with an expressionless face, I wouldn't look away and let her win but I didn't want to anger her further. I had known Blair since before I could remember and I knew it was only a matter of time before we were all friends again. When I could no longer see her I turned my head away and walked towards the assembly hall where Emily and Samantha waited for me.

"Good morning girls ." I said to them.

"Morning!" They replied with smiles.

While we waited for the halls to open I recognized Sarah Crown standing with some of her friends. Her long black hair was pin straight and her brown eyes glared at me and I glared right back. Our shared glares were even worse than the one Blair had given me just minutes ago. Sarah was by far my biggest rival in everything, the one thing that got to me the most was our futures. Like me Sarah planned on attending Columbia university, a well-known fact around this school. We constantly competed in everything we did, in her weaknesses I found my strengths, however in my weaknesses she found hers. A fact I absolutely despised. We could have been friends had our paths been different but instead she was one of the people in this world who I loathed and she me. That's not to say I didn't have a back up plan. In the highly unlikely event that I wasnt accepted to Columbia then I would be attending NYU, my second choice.

We broke our staring as the doors to the hall opened up and the students all walked inside. All the girls on the left myself, Emily and Samantha in the middle of the 8th row and the boys on the right. Some of the junior girls walked up front and started singing Glamorous by Fergie. I recognized Jenny Humphrey and some of the other lower class men whom Blair had been "training" to be her back up minions. They finished and walked off the stage as the Headmistress of Constance came on stage along with another man I didn't recognize who was from St. Jude's.

"Thank you ladies." The headmistress said to them. "Good morning students. I ask all of you to show a little sympathy for our junior class. They are almost through with Ivy Week. "She said addressing us now.

"As is our long standing tradition, the Constance Billard girls will be in charge of Friday night's mixer and the St. Jude's boys will provide the ushers for the visiting representatives." The man spoke.

"For those of you dreaming of attending an Ivy League school this mixer is the most important event of your life." The headmistress continued.

"But no pressure." The man tried joking but only they laughed.

I swallowed hard and thought about everything I had done to prepare for this week. I re-read my books on Columbia University and memorized even more than I already had. Rumor had it that Charlene Clark hated it when those she talked too could not keep up with her and stay in an intelligent conversation.

"As part of Ivy weeks festivities Blair Waldorf from Constance Billard will announce the charity her community outreach committee will honour this year." The Headmistress said looking where Blair was seated.

* * *

Finally the assembly was over and I walked out the doors seeing Blair glaring at Serena who was here now. I came up in front of her blocking her view of Blair. "I called and texted this morning." I told her.

"I know, I know. I slept through it." She replied sighing.

"Come on we have field hockey. I'll tell you what you missed on the way."I said pulling her away.

* * *

We were on the field playing the game, I was on Serena's team and Blair was on the opposite. I watched as Blair and Serena both attacked the ball and then Blair struck Serena down with her hockey stick. Serena angrily hit the air with her stick and everyone else stopped playing as the referee called out to her.

"Waldorf?"

"Sorry, slipped." She defended.

"I'm fine." Serena told him.

He blew the whistle and we all started playing again.

I was getting ready to take a shot at the net when I was jabbed in the side.

"Blair!" I yelled.

The referee blows the whistle and gives Blair a yellow card.

"Thank you." I said turning to the referee.

We continued playing until Blair knocked Serena down again.

"I'm running out of colors here Blair." The referee called out to her.

"And I'm running out of patience. Enough, okay?" Serena said to her.

"It's enough when I say it's enough." Blair replied walking away.

We started playing again when Serena ran towards Blair and knocked her to the ground. They struggled and fought as the referee blew the whistle and we all ran over to them.

"Stop!" I yelled at them.

"Girls break it up!" The referee called.

Serena was sitting on top of Blair hitting her as Blair called out. "Get off of me!" She did so and they both stood up and spoke for a few moments but I couldn't tell what was said.

"My leg!" Blair suddenly yelled out as she clutched it, I just rolled my eyes. You could tell she was faking it.

"Serena, you're out of here!" The referee called.

Serena shrugged and walked away as Katy and Isabel gatherd either side of Blair and helped her walk off the field. The referee blew the whistle again and everyone started playing.

* * *

I walked out of the change rooms and sent a text message to Serena.

**"Hey. Where are you? We have to go to the center."** I texted.

**"Go ahead without me. Have to talk with headmistress."** She texted me back.

I closed my phone and walked out of the school to the Ostroff center.

* * *

I sat in between Eric and Mom across from the councilor in Eric's room. We had come to these sessions every day and although I wanted to help Eric they didn't seem to be doing anything.

"Cassandra, lets talk about you." She said making my head snap up from counting the lines in the carpet.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well you were the one to find Eric. Its understandable if you are feeling any stress because of this."

"Look lady... I found my little brother almost dead. Of course its understandable to be feeling stress. But Eric's right here beside me alive and getting help. That's all that matters to me." I replied taking Eric's hand and giving him a small smile.

We left it at that and I was grateful. I was stressed out just as the entire family was ; but Eric needed our support and we were happy to give it to him. I had a few nightmares where I found Eric dead and they wheeled him away in a body bag;but those had passed once my subconscious finally figured out Eric was alive and well. We sat in silence for another fifteen minutes as I continued to count the lines in the carpet. I was at 67 now.

"I've been in these sessions every day for the last week but nothing is going to change unless she stops hiding him here and lets him have his life back." Serena said to the councilor pulling me away from my pointless counting.

"This is not called hiding Serena, its called recovery." Mom replied.

"Telling everyone he's staying with Aunt Carol in Miami?" Serena replied.

"He's not ready." Mom claimed.

"He's not or you're not? Why don't we ask Eric?" I snapped at her.

"Okay let's take a deep breath. It's good to see honest conversation." The councilor said.

"What does she know about honesty?" Serena retorted pointing at Mom.

"Serena-"Mom started.

"But I really think a decision like this includes Eric as well." The councilor says cutting her off.

"You mean I have a say in this? Wow, thanks." Eric replied sarcastically, he got it from me. I smiled at him and squeezed the hand that was still in mine.

"Erik, look of course we're here for you." Mom said to him.

"Look if you're ready to leave, you tell us, okay? No matter what mom says." Serena told him

"I would really like to get out of here." Eric says turning to the councilor.

Mom sighed deeply and put her hands in front of her face. Eric turned and looked at her. "But maybe I'm not ready yet."

Mom drops her hand from her face and immediately relaxes, looking relieved.

I turned over to Eric."What about for a few hours? You can be my date for the Ivy Week party tonight." I said to him.

"Cassandra that party is an important event for you and your sister." Mom said to me but I ignored her.

"Well he'll be around people he knows; it'll be fun, comfortable." Serena put in.

"Actually that sounds great." Eric agreed.

"Well there we go compromise. That wasn't so hard was it?" The councilor said smiling.

I smiled over at Eric and Serena then turned back to mom who had a serious look on her face.

"You know what, I have to go help them set up for tonight at the school. It's my job as both parent committee chair and responsible mother." She said standing up and leaving the room.

"It'll be great, okay?" Serena said to Eric as she smiled at him.

* * *

We arrived at the school at five, the party having just started.

"If you get at all anxious sweetie, if you feel light-headed or panicky-" Mom said to Eric as we all got out of the car.

"- I'll be fine mom. All I have to do is be normal." He said cutting her off.

Mom then walked ahead leaving us behind. "Or at least act normal." Eric said as she left.

"Works for mom." I told them, we all smiled at each other and walked through the gates to join said women.

* * *

We walked in to the party that was taking place outdoors, people were mingling about. I searched for Charlene Clark but couldn't find her. I mentally went over everything I knew about her and Columbia, this had to go well.

"Do you see the Yale rep?"Serena asked as we looked around.

"I thought you wanted to go to Brown and Blair wanted to go to Yale?" Mom questioned as we walked into the party.

"Yeah, I know." Serena replied before walking away.

I stayed with Mom and Eric as we walked around. I found Charlene talking to people but I wasn't ready to talk to her just yet, I was way to nervous.

"Lily! Hello" Bart Bass says walking over to us.

"Oh Bart, hello how are you?" Mom replies as Bart leans towards Mom and they kiss each other on both cheeks albeit awkwardly because they are in front of us

" Cassandra! Erik! How was Miami?" Bart greeted us.

I squeezed Eric's arm as he looked uncomfortable when he looked over at me. He turned back around and gave a fake smile to Bart who didn't seem to notice it was fake.

"It was good thanks. Y'know go Marlins!" Eric says raising his fist in the air.

"Would you excuse me please?" Eric said after they both laughed. He didn't give them a moment to respond as he walked away and into the main building.

"Yes, Will you excuse me too? Lovely to meet you Bart." I said smiling at him sweetly and walking away towards Charlene Clark, anything was better than witnessing that awkward exchange...

I walked over to see Charlene speaking with Sarah Crown, just my luck. I smiled at them hiding my distaste and shoving it in a box and packing it away in the back of my mind like my grandmother had taught me and held out my hand for Charlene. "Hi, I'm Cassandra van der Woodsen."

She took my hand and shook it while introducing herself. "Hi, Charlene Clark. I'm representing Columbia University."

"We'll I can't believe my luck. It has been my dream to attend Columbia for as long as I can remember. "I told her, pretending I had no idea who she was.

"How nice." She replied and I realized she was not interested.

I looked down noticing her drink was empty. "Oh, You must be thirsty. May I accompany you to the refreshment table?" I asked.

"We'll I am feeling a bit parched." She replied smiling in which I returned and gently pulled her towards the refreshment area and away from Sarah who looked angry with me but what else was new. I could care less, you had to fight for what you wanted and I wanted Columbia.

"Tell me, what does Columbia look for in its applicants?" I asked her as we continued walking.

"We look towards the student's curriculum and grades - we hope to see that the student is challenging herself or himself with a rigorous course load." She replied.

I smiled at her. "Well all the girls from Constance Billard have challenging courses that we do very well in."

"Yes I have met many girls from Constance in the past. Many have attended Columbia." She told me what I already knew but I pretended not too.

"Is that so? I was not aware. What else does Columbia look for?" I asked.

"We like to see that the student has a great quality of activities outside of the classroom. We have many sports teams at our school." She said.

"Well, it just so happens I am the captain of the Track and Field team and on the volleyball team." I told her as we reached the refreshment table where Dan was standing. I smiled at him and he returned it a bit awkward from the brunch last week. He filled a glass and handed it to me and I gave it to Mrs. Clark.

"Really? Did you know we have a track and field team at Columbia?" She asked taking the drink from my hands.

"Yes. That's part of the reason I tried out for the team. Track and Field and Volleyball are both very important parts of my life. Being captain of the Track team has taught me how to be a leader. And being part of the Volleyball team has taught me when to follow someone else." I told her as we walked around.

"You know I was the captain of my track and field team Mrs. van der Woodsen." She said smiling at me.

"I didn't know that." I told her honestly, that had not been in the information I found about her." Please call me Cassandra."

"Well, only if you call me Charlene." She replied.

"Of course Mrs. Cla - I mean Charlene." I said smiling.

"Tell me Cassandra what is your favorite part of being on those teams?" She asked me.

"Honestly? Well, more than one reason. The first being I get to leave New York for tournaments and things; but I'm always back as New York is my home and I am happy here. My other favorite part is spending time with my team mates who I normally wouldn't be around and meeting new people." I told her truthfully.

"Good answer. What degree would you like to receive?" She asked.

"I would like to achieve my MBA from Columbia as my mother and grandmother have always been involved in philanthropy and I respect them very much for that. I would like to do more than that though. I believe having a degree in business; I can really contribute to the world." I told her very truthfully surprising myself.

"I see. I have enjoyed speaking with you Cassandra. I'll be sure to give my compliments to the Dean." She replied winking.

"Oh! Well thank you. I have enjoyed speaking with you also." I said smiling.

I was about to say more but was interrupted by Blair who was on stage. "Can I please have everyone's attention?" She calls.

Everyone turned their attention towards her including myself and Charlene. "Welcome again to the Constance Billard/ St. Jude's Ivy mixer. I'm Blair Waldorf, chair of the community outreach committee." Everyone started clapping and I joined in after Charlene gave me a curious look.

"Every year our schools choose to support one local institution that we feel benefits our community. This year our schools have chosen to honour the Ostroff Centre." Blair continued shocking me. I stopped clapping and looked over at Eric who looked just as shocked as me. I noticed Serena make her way over to him. I looked over at Blair with disgust, yes Serena, her and I had our differences but she was targeting our brother who had absolutely no part in this.

"Excuse me."I told Charlene losing the look of disgust until I looked back up to Blair.

"Of course." She replied and I smiled and walked over to Eric wrapping my arm around his other arm as Serena and I shared a look.

"This year's choice is a very personal one because the centre has helped one of our own." Blair continues as Mom comes over to us with a look of panic on her face.

"What's going on?" She questions as the three of us shake our heads unsure.

"It's because of their excellent program which aids so many young addicts and alcoholics, that a student here with us today is clean and sober... at least for now. Can I please have Serena Van Der Woodsen join me on stage?" Blair said smiling as I looked over at Serena who looked shocked and so was I. She looked close to tears so I reached around Eric's back and touched her arm.

"Tell me this isn't happening." Mom whispered.

Eric looks angry and starts walking forward." It's not." Serena and I both grab him holding him back and preventing him from going to the stage.

"No, you're not going up there. You're going to stand right here, okay?" Serena tells him.

"Whatever you're doing, think about who's standing in this room right now." Mom says looking around.

Serena shook her head at Mom and turned away walking to the stage to meet Blair. Mom came from my side and took Serena's vacated spot on Eric's other side. I turned my attention to the stage as Blair stepped back so that Serena had the full focus of the crowd. That didn't stop me from glaring daggers at her and she looked me in the eyes and seemed uncomfortable before looking away and smiling again.

"Hi, I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen. I just wanna thank my friend -Blair Waldorf for recognising the Ostroff Centre and all of the good things that they do." Serena said turning to Blair. "Thanks Blair." She said then turned back to the crowd clapping with everyone else. I didn't clap and neither did Mom or Eric. I could see the pain this was causing Serena and it was almost like we had that twin telepathy thing you always hear about because even though I wasnt, I felt like I was up on stage and feeling that pain.

"In the Ostroff Centre, the first thing we learn is forgiveness. In order to move forward for our future, we must forgive those who have wronged us in the past." Serena continued. "And we ourselves must ask for forgiveness from those whom we've wronged." She said as she looked over at Blair who looked uncomfortable at what Serena was saying as the crowd applauded. "Without this forgiveness, innocent people get hurt-"

Blair cuts her off grabbing her arm to make her stop talking. "Thank you Serena! Thank you! Thank you" She says clapping.

Serena turned away from Blair and left to go inside. I followed after her with Mom right behind me. She stopped inside the room and I came and hugged her as she wrapped her arms around me while she cried. "I can't believe you did that." I told her. "But it was very brave."

"I couldn't deny it. Chuck saw me at the Ostroff centre and took photos. "She told me as she cried.

"Why is Blair outing you for a drug problem that you don't have?" Mom said as she entered the room. Serena let go of me and started walking away with Mom following after her.

"You don't, do you?"

Serena stopped walking and turned around calling out,"Mom!"

"Well, it's not like we have some free open relationship-"

"-and that's my fault!" Serena cut her off angry.

"Look, what's happened to Eric has put a huge strain on our family but we are still a family." Mom continued.

"Why do you think she just did that?" I snapped at her.

"Will you excuse me? I'm gonna go end this with Blair... now." Serena said turning and walking away from us.

"There is someone I have to find too." I told her leaving the room and searching the crowd.

* * *

I found Chuck talking to some woman but I angrily went up to him and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him inside.

"We'll, If you wanted a quickie all you had to do was ask;but I like this rougher version of you. Really turns me on." Chuck said as I came to a stop.

"Chuck! I cannot believe you!" I yelled at him ignoring his previous statement.

"I appreciate you trying to protect your sister but the truth was bound to come out." He replied calmly.

"Serena is not at the Ostroff centre." I told him becoming close to tears.

"Don't tell me you're the one whose there." He replied smirking at me.

"No. You wanna know who is? My brother Eric." I told him close to tears. "Want to know why?" I continued. "Because he tried to kill himself and I was the one that found him with two slit wrists. You might want to brush up on your sleuthing skills." I told him as tears ran down my cheeks, Chuck looked shocked but didn't say anything, and I left him there and found Blair and Eric standing in a room. Blair looked at me with a slightly apologetic face while I just glared at her.

"Come on Eric let's go." I said grabbing his arm and going to the coat check to get my purse and then leaving with Eric.

* * *

After dropping Eric off I went to Central Park where I found Serena in the usual place she goes when something was bothering her. She sat with her knees up to her chest and reading _pride and the prejudice,_ I came over and sat beside her pulling her in for a hug and then pulling out my own book where we sat listening to the rain and reading.

Sometime later I heard the clicking of heels but didn't look up until the person spoke." Whenever something's bothering you both, I can always find you here."

I looked up and saw Blair, then clearing my throat I set my book down beside Serena's and stood up to glare at her.

"You here for another catfight?" Serena asked her.

"Or maybe your here to gather more amazing facts. Like did you know that our mom is a part-time prostitute?"I said to her angrily.

Blair just looked apologetic but the hard glare did not leave my face. She then opened up her clutch and pulled out a letter.

"What's that?" Serena asked her.

"A letter; I wrote it to you when you were away at boarding school." Blair explained as I scoffed at her getting fed up.

"I never sent it."She explains and then starts reading from it. _"Dear Serena, my world is falling apart and you and Cassandra are the only ones who would understand. My father left my mother for a 31-year-old model; a male model. I feel like screaming because I don't have anyone to talk to. You're gone. My dad's gone. I have shunned Cassandra for not telling me that you were leaving and plan on never speaking to her again."_ I rolled my eyes at this, it lasted for only a month. But I felt myself tearing up and fought to keep my glare up but it was softening."_Nate's acting weird. Where are you? Why don't you call? Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"_ Blair read as we were all now on the verge of tears and my glare was gone. _"You're supposed to be one of my best friends. I miss you so much. Love Blair."_

"Why didn't you send it? I could've-"Serena starts.

"-You could've what!" Blair shouted cutting her off and choking on sobs." You knew Serena and you didn't even call."

"I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know how to be your friend after what I did. I'm so sorry." Serena said to her.

"Eric told me what happened; I guess your family's been going through a hard time too." Blair told us.

We all just stared at each other and smiled but we made no move to hug. I was feeling down with this poor mood and had to add some lightness to it."What are we standing here for?"I said and pulled the two of them into me for a hug.

* * *

**I showed some of her more devious side... with the character I added - Sarah Crown. (I know the names not that original but I couldn't think of anything better) I just thought hey why not? And also because if she's going to be friends with Serena and Blair I can't see her being this nice girl who gets along with everyone... You will see some more of that side of her in further chapters. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl I do not claim to. I only own my OC Cassandra! :)**

**Outfit on Profile.**

* * *

Last night after we all became friends again, we all went our separate ways so this morning Serena and I wanted to get together with Blair again when we were no longer mad at each other. We got dressed and then came to her apartment and found Eleanor was back with clothing around the living room on racks and various people flitting about. We asked if we could go wake Blair but instead she invited us to sit down for tea. We did so and she told us all about her trip to Paris and how she came back because Bendells was interested in her designs.

I looked around the room away from eleanor as she went on and on and looked up at the stairs seeing Blair standing there looking surprised at the scene.

"Look who's standing!" I called up to her.

"Do we have something planned?" Blair asked as she came down and sat down on the couch beside me.

"Darling, it's rude to interrupt. I was just saying to Cassandra and Serena, that Bendells is interested in carrying my line." Eleanor says sending an air kiss to Blair.

"Really? That's fantastic! Why didn't you say anything?" Blair replied smiling.

"I came back from Paris early to put together my look book and if they like what they see, it could be the beginning of a complete collection "lifestyle"." Eleanor continued.

"Because more people should be like you mother." Blair replied taking a croissant from the table.

"Before you dig into that, you might find a low-fat yogurt more appealing." Eleanor said watching Blair while Serena and I sat there awkwardly. .

"I lost two pounds while you were away." Blair says putting down the croissant.

"And you look wonderful." Eleanor replied as I got up with Serena and went to look at the clothing on the racks.

"Wow these are beautiful Ms. Waldorf." Serena complimented.

"Well, they will be if they aren't all squished by the trip." Eleanor says as she gets up and comes over to us. "You girls have to come back later when everything is unpacked. I'd love to hear your thoughts you both do have such great personal style." Eleanor continued.

"Thank you, But I don't think we'll be able to. The three of us have plans today." I told her smiling.

"We do?" Blair asked looking confused.

"Yes. We do." I told her forcefully so she would get the message.

"Oh! Right we do." She agreed while I just smiled at Eleanor again.

* * *

We were walking down the street myself with five bags and Serena and Blair with two. What can I say I love to shop. We passed three older guys standing outside of a store who were leering at us.

"Oh god, I forgot what it was like to be with you two." Blair complained as we passed them.

"They were looking at all three of us." I told her.

"Don't insult me; it was like this all morning, starting with your lovely visit with my mother. She didn't even call me to say she was coming home." Blair continued but I could sense the sadness she felt even though she was putting up a façade.

"She was just busy. She was rushing back to get home and everything. Because she wanted to see you." Serena said to her.

"She didn't even wake me up." Blair replied.

"You know how Eleanor feels about beauty rest." I told her.

"She likes you guys more than me." Blair continued.

"She does not, you're her daughter, she doesn't like anyone more than you. She just doesn't know how to show it sometimes." Serena continued.

"Okay, wait for me. I'm going inside be right back." Blair said to us going inside a store to use the bathroom.

I stood with Serena as we waited for Blair feeling horrible about the Eleanor thing. It wasn't exactly my place to do anything but even this morning and seeing the way Eleanor interacted with Blair it was like she wasn't there. B had a valid argument about her mother but she was wrong when she said that her Mom liked us more than her.

"Humphrey! Dan! Hey" Serena yelled out making me look up at her as she walked closer to the street.

"Hey!" Dan said walking across the street towards her.

"Oh my god, that's what I love about this city, you're always bumping into people. What are you doing here?" Serena asked him.

"I'm just on my way back from my mom's after dropping Jenny off in Hudson. I picked up a couple of Cubans for me and my dad ... sandwiches, not cigars!" Dan said laughing.

Serena laughed back at him." Do you remember you said we could get together sometime and not talk? I was just wondering is it sometime yet?" She flirted; I just rolled my eyes could they get any more awkward?

"That was disgusting. The DOH should shut them down." Blair said saving me as she came out and joined my side.

"The bathroom?" I asked her

"No, the people ... it's called no lead in, not "no showers"." She told me and then turns to Dan. "What are you doing here? Do I smell pork? And cheese? Ok, as soon as you're finished with your charity work come find us, we'll be at Tory Burch looking at ponchos." Blair says to Serena and pulling me along; I waved at Dan and Serena and then followed Blair as she complained about "Humphrey".

* * *

We walked into Tory Burch and looked through the racks; I spotted a hideous polka dot poncho just what Blair wanted. I took it off the rack and went over to Blair who was looking at the shoes. "Oh my god! B this would be perfect for you." I said as she turned around and then put the poncho up to her chest.

"Oh my god! You are so right." Blair replied sarcastically and then walked over to the other ponchos and taking out an even worse stripped one. "Wow! This would look great on you."

"Your totally right." I replied as we laughed at the horrid clothes in front of us.

We put the ponchos back and looked through the store some more and then Serena joined us once again and told us how she had a date with Dan.

* * *

We came back to the Waldorf's and left our bags in Blair's room and then came back downstairs to look through Eleanor's clothes. Serena held up a yellow dress to Blair and they did a little pose while I giggled. Next we each grabbed the same dress in different colors, Serena's red, Blair's blue and mine green. Eleanor was talking to Laurel about who to model the clothing but I wasn't really paying attention until I heard.

"Someone like...My daughter." She told Laurel.

"Oh why not her? You want the Waldorf line to represent life style. Who better to represent you than your own family?" Laurel agreed with her.

Hanging up my dress I took Blair's arm and pulled her over to them. "She'd love to!"

"I would?" Blair said.

"Yes! "I replied.

"Eleanor?" Laurel asked as she looked over her daughter.

"Yes." She agreed nodding and Serena and I squealed while hugging Blair. "It's perfect."

"Eleanor Waldorf. Meet the new face of Waldorf. For Bendells. "Laurel said pointing in Blair's direction.

"Yay!"I said squealing again and clapping for Blair then spinning her around while she smiled at her mother.

* * *

We sat in Blair's room flipping through magazines with Katy and Isabel whom she had called in for back up. I showed Blair some of the poses that the models were doing in the magazines.

"It's gonna be so hot. The clothes are gorgeous." Serena told her.

"There alright." Blair replied.

"Shut up! There amazing."I told her.

"I'm just doing my mom a favor. The hair and make-up test is tonight." She said smiling at Isabel or was it Katy? I don't really know.

"I think this is my best pose." The one standing said taking a pose.

"That's because you can't see what you look like. Your just a hand model and that's it. The right way is this." The other said standing up and striking a different pose.

"No no, girls this is how you do it. You gotta curve your spine forward and elongate..."Blair said showing them but I cut her off.

"Oh no. You guys are doing it all wrong." I said standing up beside them. "Look you're missing the key. You got to put a hand on the hip and pop. That's how you do it." I said doing just that with a silly voice at the end and laughing with them when Serena's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello! Who is this?" She said answering it and coming over to us.

Blair stole the phone away from her. "Who dares interrupt Cassandra van der Woodsen as she teaches?"

"Blair give it back who is it?" Serena said trying to grab it from Blair who walked away.

"I'm sorry the number you have dialed is no longer in service." Blair said into the phone with a nasally voice.

"Blair!" Serena called out to her while we laughed.

"I'm doing you a favor." Blair told her covering the phone. "Apparently you can cabbage patch." Blair said into the phone just before Serena took it back.

We all lay back on the bed and started flipping through the poses the models had in the magazines again.

* * *

Serena and I spent the night at Blair's and went with her to the photo shoot where we were at now. I was looking through the clothes on the rack with Serena but mostly watching Blair.

"Okay Blair, relax just chin down and hold it there and ok you ready?" The photographer Terry said to her as he started taking photos again.

"Loosen up. Really loosen up on this one. Let's relax into it. Now give me the biggest pose you've got. That's it." He continued as Blair did some more poses that looked very stiff.

"Okay, take a break. Thank you very much." He said to her and walking over to Laurel.

"Who chose this girl?" He asked her.

"Eleanor. Why?" Laurel questioned.

"Because she's prim. Stiff like a book-case. Its unnatural." He complained as I listened more closely.

"Yeah, but she looks stunning in the clothes don't you agree." Laurel said looking over at Blair.

"To my eye like a goddess. To this eye blah!" He said gesturing to himself and then the camera. "Like a statue. This is retail not an editorial she needs to let go." He continued as I knew what was coming next and went over to Blair.

"Hey!" I said to her smiling. "First of all you look amazing!" I said using the scarf I had taken from the rack and putting it around her shoulders.

"I know." Blair replied smiling.

"But look, can I give you a little tip?" I asked her.

"How did I know this was coming?" Blair questioned.

"No no no. Look all you need to do us maybe a loosen up a little. You know shake it out. "I said shaking our bodies. "Maybe you could be goofy. Like when we were ten and we listened to genie in a bottle." I continued shaking her about.

"Help me. Help me."She pleaded looking in the direction of Laurel and Terry.

I nodded." Uhm...Okay act like a tiger! Okay? Rawr! Rawr!" I said making my fingers into claws and jumping about

Blair did what I did but it was still super stiff. "You gotta go like Raaawr!" I said doing it again.

Blair did it again this time into it."Yeah! Give me more tiger! You're in a jungle!" I told her.

"Now let's make it prettier like Venus in the half shell." I said doing another pose with her. "Let's do something crazy okay? Like Britney with the umbrella!" I said making the motion of hitting her with an invisible one and roaring.

"I'm the car!" I shouted as she fake hit me and I heard the sound of flashes.

We continued doing poses and I was having the time of my life. This was a lot of fun and I found that I really enjoyed modeling. Serena's phone rang and Blair and I stopped what we were doing to look at her.

"I have to go. My date with Dan." She pleaded.

I looked over at Blair who looked disappointed. "Fine, go. Cass will be here for me."She said and Serena came over and hugged us.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Blair and I waved at her and then went back to taking photos together.

* * *

I was at the palace alone since Eric was still at the Ostroff centre and Mom was who knows where. I had a lot of fun today and realized I really loved modeling with Blair. I still wanted to get my MBA but if the opportunity presented itself I wouldn't say no to it. Fashion was a deep passion of mine and I loved having my own sense of style. There was a time I wanted to be an artist and I still kinda did but modeling was also an expressive form of art that told a story without words. Serena and I once did a gap photo shoot when we were twelve and I loved it then too. I sometimes get tired of being Cassandra van der Woodsen and modeling today gave me an opportunity to be someone else while still incorporating a piece of me into it. Flipping through the pages of a magazine my cell phone rang so I dropped the magazine and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi, Cassandra it's Eleanor."

"Hey, what's up?" I asked confused as to why she was calling.

"We'll, I was looking over the pictures of you and Blair and I was wondering if you both could be the faces of Waldorf for Bendells." She explained.

"Really! That would be so great!" I replied. "Blair's going to be in it to right?" I asked her.

"Of course dear! She wouldn't miss it. Now what do you say?" She asked

"I say yes." I replied happily, this was the perfect opportunity.

"Great!" She replied and then told me where I needed to be at 8:30am tomorrow.

"I'll see you there." I told her and we hung up.

I squealed and jumped up and down and fell back down on the bed before going to the kitchen for some water.

* * *

I was on my way back to my room when Serena came in through the door.

"Hey. How was your date with Dan?" I asked her.

"It was great! He is so sweet." She replied with a dreamy look on her face walking over to me.

"That's good!" I replied smiling at her.

"So how was the rest of the shoot?" She asked.

"It went great! I had such a good time. Guess what?" I asked her.

"What?" She replied.

"I just got off the phone with Eleanor and she told me that they want Blair and me to be the new faces of Waldorf for Bendells." I told her excited and jumping up and down.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" She said.

"You'll come right? Please!" I said putting on my puppy dog face.

"I guess so. But I had another date planned with Dan..."She trailed off looking at me sadly.

"So he can come too!" I told her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The more people the merrier!" I told her just happy that she would be coming.

"Alright. I have to get some sleep. Don't want to have shadows under my eyes tomorrow!" I said to her and gesturing to my eyes.

"Night. Love you." She said waving and walking to the kitchen.

"And I you!" I yelled back disappearing inside my room.

* * *

I woke up in the morning and had a shower then after putting on casual clothes and leaving my hair free and face make-up less I called Blair but she didn't answer so I left a message."Hey B you must be sleeping or already on your way. I can't wait to see you at the shoot! We're going to have so much fun! Okay I'll see you then!"

* * *

I left the palace and arrived at the shoot where I was quickly ushered into a dressing room. They did my hair and makeup and then had me change into a beautiful Waldorf dress that I had seen on the rack earlier. I came out of the room to see Laurel waiting for me.

"Where's Blair?" I asked her.

"Oh she's just running a bit late. She told us to tell you she wants you to start without her." She replied ushering me outside.

"I think I'll wait for her to get here." I told her.

"We'll that's fine. Would you let us take some test shots while we wait for her?" She asked.

"We'll... I guess so... Blair is coming right?" I asked again.

"Great. And yes she is." She replied pushing me over to where the photo shoot was taking place.

The photographer Terry directed me what to do and I was having lots of fun. Serena came up a couple minutes later and started cheering me on saying Dan would be here later.

"One. Two. Three." Terry said.

I looked behind him and saw Blair standing there staring at us.

"Oh there she is! Blair! What took you so long?" I asked her waving but she gave me a dirty look and walked away.

"Hey!" I called out to her confused and walking after her while looking over at Serena briefly who looked just as confused as I did.

I followed Blair down the stairs well calling out to her the entire time but she wouldn't stop. "Blair! Blair! Wait! Where are you going?" I called out to her as we reached the bottom of the stairs. "Blair wait! Why are you so mad?" I asked grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"Why am I mad? You mean why aren't I furious! I can't believe for one second I thought that it would be different this time!" She yelled at me.

"You thought what would be different" I asked her.

"You couldn't even deal with the spot light shining on me for once could you?" She replied.

"What are you talking about? I was told we were doing this together. What did you not get my message?" I said back to her.

"What about this morning then? When you glanced at the call sheet did you see my name on it? When I wasn't in hair in makeup didn't that seem strange? When the dressing room had only your name on the door. What do you think you just forgot?" She yelled back at me as I thought about it and how there had been nothing there with either my name or Blair's on it which was odd.

"I was told you were running late and they asked me to do some test shots first. Blair they told me you wanted me here!" I explained as best I could.

"And you believed them?" She retorted.

"Look Blair I encouraged you to do this. Why would I try to steal something from you that I pushed you to do?" I questioned her.

"Because you and Serena take everything from me!" She yelled back. "Nate, My mom. You can't even help it it's who the two of you are." She yelled back making me speechless. "I just thought that maybe this time it would be different. I should have known I would be wrong." Blair continued walking away from me.

I looked up the stairs and saw Serena standing there having been listening to the entire argument. I walked back up the stairs passing her along the way. I didn't pay attention if she followed me but I came up to the shoot to speak with Eleanor.

"There you are..." She said as she saw me but I cut her off.

"Eleanor. I quit!" I told her walking backwards and away.

"Now wait a minute. Why?" She asked me.

"I think you know why." I replied.

"Because of Blair? I know that she will support my decision once I explain it to her, you know you love the spot light you always have! It's part of your charm! There is nothing wrong with that!" She called after me but I didn't look back almost running into Dan along the way who joined Serena.

* * *

I went in the dressing room and took off the dress angrily hanging it up and putting my own clothes on. My hair was teased to make it larger luckily they had not used hair spray so I took an elastic from my bag and put my hair in a low pony tail. I sighed, this had turned out to be a complete disaster. I was having a good time up their taking photos but it would have been 10X better if Blair was up there with me. I decided I wanted to try modeling but if it meant hurting Blair then it just wasnt worth it.

I composed myself and went back up to the set where I found Serena and Dan. I waved at them sadly and then grabbed the stuff from my bag and walked over to them. Serena hugged me as I said hello to them. I hugged her back and then Dan started talking to her again after greeting me.

"How about Friday 8 o clock?" He asked her.

"I think we can agree to those terms." Blair said coming over to us. "But you can't wear those shoes. Or that hair." She said to Dan.

"Okay, see you then." Serena said kissing his cheek and hugging him good bye. He left the three of us standing there and I turned over to Blair. "So you were right." I told her.

"I know." She replied nodding.

"When I got that call I should have known you had nothing to do with it. And I should never have pushed you to do this whole thing in the first place." I told her sadly.

"Actually I'm glad you pushed me it ended up being a very important day for me. I just thought it was going to be more fun." She replied shrugging.

"I know me too." I said then we pulled each other in for a hug and Serena joined in.

"You know what... Who says it still can't be?" I questioned them with a smirk on my lips. "Come on." I said pulling them inside.

I looked inside the room to see assistants only so I went over and grabbed a chunk of the clothes and turning around and smiling at Blair and Serena who got the idea and took the rest.

* * *

We went to Blair's apartment where we changed into the same dress just in different colors, Blair with blue, Serena in red with myself in green. We caught a taxi and went out to the city where we all took photographs of each other and asked random people to take of the three of us as we laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Cassandra! :)**

* * *

I was in my English class at school counting down the minutes until the bell rang. Tick tock, tick tock.. kept repeating in my head as I drowned out the rough and boring voice of Mrs. Calloway. Tick tock, tick tock it continued as I stared at the clock with only one minute to go. A very long minute if you ask me, I packed up my stuff and as soon as the bell went I was out of there and after putting my things in my locker I walked towards the courtyard where I was meeting Blair. I was so excited for this weekend because of Blair's annual sleepover and because Eric got to come home for the weekend. I was really happy with our mom for supporting him and wanted to make this weekend super special, so I even went and got his favorite chocolates as a sort of coming home present even though he was only there for the weekend.

Walking into the courtyard I saw Serena and Jenny standing there talking to Blair and caught just the end of what Serena was saying. "You know I can't go to that. I have plans."

"Serena when there's a Waldorf soirée there's nothing else on the social calendar." Blair told Serena.

"Blair the plan is Dan. Remember the guy you realized is actually a human being and worthy of your time and attention." She said smiling at Blair as I came over to stand beside Blair. "No offense." Serena said to Jenny.

"None taken." She replied smiling.

"Look I'm really sorry but this date is unbreakable. Maybe we could swing by later or something." Serena said to her.

"I'm not a stop along the way. I'm a destination. And if you refuse to attend then I'm gonna have to find a replacement." Blair said to her scoffing.

"Okay... So there's always next year's party." I said to her to try to ease the blow that Serena wasnt coming.

"Please tell me your coming." Blair said to me with pleading eyes.

"Of course Blair. Wouldn't miss it." I said smiling at her.

"You're a true friend." She said hugging me; but I knew she said that just to spite Serena.

"Okay well I should get going. Bye." Serena said leaving as we waved at her.

"Good luck!" I told her.

"Girls the waiting list." Blair said to her minions and they handed her a file. She looked at it for a second before she looked up and stared at Jenny.

"Little Jenny Humphrey. Why didn't I think of you before? You have no plans. You're coming to the soirée." Blair said standing up and fingering Jenny's hair.

"Me? Really!" Jenny said looking excited.

"Her really?" Isabel and Katy said at the same time but I glared at them.

"The thing is if you come you'll have to be up for a little more than just sleeping." Blair said to her.

"I'm up for anything." Jenny replied shrugging.

"My place. 7 o clock sharp." Blair told her.

"Okay. Bye." Jenny replied waving and walking away.

"Oh a girls first sleepover. Something she will never forget. Let's make sure of it." Blair said to her minions.

"We're taking bets on how long she lasts." One of the girls said.

"50 bucks says an hour and not a minute more." The other said.

"Guys!" I scolded them but I was laughing a bit too. I remembered my first sleepover that wasn't movies and nails, I would never forget it either.

* * *

I walked inside Blair's apartment and could smell nail polish mixed with baked goods. I could hear music and was walking towards it when Dorota came around the corner.

"Miss Cassandra. I take your bag." She said smiling.

"Thank Dorota." I said smiling and handing it over to her.

"My pleasure." She replied walking away.

I followed the music and found the girls in the living room surrounded by beauty products and gourmet food. I looked at the rack with my name on it and couldn't wait to try the stuff on.

"Cass!" I heard Blair squeal.

"Blair!" I squealed back at her.

"I'm so glad your here." She told me pulling me in for a hug.

"I wouldn't miss it." I replied pulling away from her.

She pulled me over to look at the clothes that two people were holding out for her.

"Tell me what you think." She told me.

"That's not bad." I said to one

"That's so cute!" I said seeing another.

Blair gasped. "Jenny!" She yelled putting her hands together.

I looked up seeing said girl standing there awkwardly but smiling. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Blair said as she pulled me over to her.

* * *

I helped Blair dress up Jenny who came around the corner wearing an off the shoulder pink dress. "Too Beyoncé." Blair told her.

* * *

She came back again with sunglasses a brown shirt and a scarf. "I found the missing Olsen." I told them.

* * *

Again she came out wearing a jean jacket a sparkly shirt and a blue scarf. "Are you Hannah Montana?" I asked her rhetorically.

* * *

Jenny came out again this time wearing a beautiful yellow dress that looked really good on her. Blair and I clapped for her when she came over and looked at herself in the full length mirror as we were standing on either side of her.

"Wow, even I'm impressed." Blair said to her.

"I think you look fantastic!" I said to her.

"Uhm, I don't really know. I mean I don't really feel right." Jenny said looking in the mirror.

"Well. As my mother always says fashion knows not of comfort. All that matters is the face you show the world. And your face looks like it's going to a barmitsfa. But before we continue the renovation..." Blair said going over and taking two martinis and handing me and Jenny one. I immediately took it from her and had a sip of it.

"Oh, no thanks. I don't like vodka." Jenny told Blair who still held the drink out to her.

"That's nice because this is gin as it should be." Blair said to her still holding it out to Jenny. " It's a party Jenny. Either swallow that or swipe your metro card back home. It's up to you." Blair told her.

"It's not so bad." I told Jenny smiling.

She smiled and then hesitantly took a small sip. "Alright people who's ready for a game of truth or dare?" Blair called.

"Oh I love truth or dare! Once I had to eat an entire bag of marshmallows." Jenny said laughing.

"That's nice little Humphrey. But that's not how we play." Blair said to her.

"How do you play?" Jenny asked as Blair and I smirked.

* * *

Katy and Isabel broke away from kissing each other on a dare and I looked at Jenny who seemed horrified. "I think I'll go truth." She said.

Blair smirked at her. "Are you a virgin?" She asked her, even though Blair was but many people didn't know that.

"Yes." Jenny replied nervously.

We all laughed." Okay Cassie's turn!" Blair said looking at me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I told her smirking.

"I dare you to go outside and steal the door man's clothing!" Blair told me.

I downed the rest of my second drink going to need it for this. "I accept." I said standing up. "Be right back ladies!" I called leaving the room to complete the dare.

* * *

I came back into the apartment wearing the doorman's jacket and his hat carrying his pants with me. I went up behind Blair who sat at the vanity and put the hat on her head. "You don't wanna know what I had to do to get this, but done and done." I pulled off the jacket and dropped it and the pants to the ground.

We all laughed and then Jenny asked. "What's the doorman wearing?"

"Don't you worry about that little J. Just drink up, you're lagging behind." Blair said and Jenny took a drink and then her phone went off but Blair took it reading the text.

"SOS. Still in prison. Is that Eric?" She asked showing me the picture.

"Yeah." I replied confused. "He's supposed to be home." I said feeling fury rise up in me towards our mother.

"Guess it didn't happen." Jenny said.

"Iz, Why don't you take the girls to Visconti. Meet you there in an hour." Blair said to her and they all left except Jenny and me.

"Let's wrap this up shall we? Truth or Dare? Oh and you already used your truth." Blair said to Jenny.

"So dare?"

"I dare you to jail break Eric." Blair said to her.

"Blair..." I scolded her not sure about this.

"It's perfect . You want in and he wants out. What's it gonna be? Do or die little J?" Blair said to her.

Jenny gave in nodding and so we left the apartment and caught a cab to the Ostroff centre where we were standing outside now.

"Okay we need a distraction..." I said looking over at Blair.

"Me? No you do it." She told me.

"The nurse will recognize me." I told her.

"Ugh! Fine. How?" She asked she said sighing.

"Pretend to be a drug addict." I told her smirking.

"Alright." She said with a roll of her eyes walking away.

"Wait!" I called after her digging around in my purse and pulling out my red lipstick. I walked up to Blair and applied it super messy so she had some on her face.

"Cassie!" She yelled at me backing away.

"What! It sells the part!" I told her.

"Come on let's go." She said shaking her head and waking into the building.

* * *

"Okay! I have a problem. I have a big problem! It starts with a capital RX." Blair said to the nurse distracting her while Jenny went to Eric's room. I hid behind the corner trying to control my laughter.

"What drugs have you been taking?" The nurse replied calmly.

"Uhm...Caffeine? Nicotine. Ketamine, GHB, PCP, LSD, Diazepam? I don't know Florazapam... All the Pam's really." Blair told her.

"Code yellow. Floor six." The nurse said into the phone. "Why don't you wait right here? I'll get a doctor." The nurse said to Blair.

"And I would love a cappuccino!" Blair called after her.

I saw the nurse walk away so I went with Blair to Eric's room who looked shocked at the state Blair was in."I figured you were bored. And I owed you one." Blair said to him.

"Yeah. Try fifty." Eric replied.

"Come on get a move on! Let's go!" I said to him and gesturing out the door.

He scrambled of the bed and out the door while saying. "You're the best sister ever."

"Don't tell me something I already know." I replied smirking at him.

* * *

We got to the club Visconti where we met up with the girls, Blair and I were on our way back to the them with our drinks in our hands when a guy came up to Blair."Hey baby! You maybe wanna show me to the bathroom and get lost somewhere around coat check?" He asked her.

"Well my answer is usually never say never but for you I'll make an exception." Blair replied to him and pulling me away as I laughed.

I sat down between Katy and Isabel beside Blair when Jenny and Eric came over to us. "So Eric's here. Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Jenny asked Blair.

"Do you have to ask?" Blair replied.

"I dare you to make out with that guy." Jenny said looking over to the guy that was just talking to Blair.

"Easy." Blair replied.

"And mean it." Jenny told her.

"Watch and learn little Humphrey." Blair said getting up and walking over to the guy spinning him around and kissing him hard on the mouth and then coming back over to us.

We all laughed and my cell phone rang. I looked down at it seeing the ID **Mom** come up, I hit ignore and put it back in my purse. I was still angry with her for not letting Eric out. By now she probably knew he wasn't at the Ostroff centre.

"Look what I got." Blair said holding up the guy's phone. "I dare you to call his girlfriend. Her names Amanda." Blair said to Jenny.

"Done and done." She replied taking the phone and calling. "Hello? Amanda. Hi this is Blai- I mean Claire. Yeah. I just had my tongue down your boyfriend's throat and he neglected to tell me you existed until after it was over. Just thought you should know he's a real catch. Bye!" Jenny said hanging up as we all laughed.

"To the sleepover of the year!" Blair toasted and we all clinked our drinks together and drank.

Mom called my phone again and left a message but I didn't listen to it. She deserved worrying about it which she wouldn't have to do if she had let him come home.

* * *

I was dancing with Blair sometime later slightly tipsy when that guy came over to her and spun her around."Hey! excuse me! Where's my phone?" He asked her.

"Hey hey hey. Let go of her." Dan said. Wait Dan? Doing a double take I saw him standing there. I must have had more to drink than I thought.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy questioned him.

"Your phone is at our table. If you weren't so drunk and drooling at every girl in this place you would've seen that." Blair replied to him ignoring Dan.

"I'm gonna kill you." Some random girl said who I'm guessing is Amanda.

"Oh you must be Amanda right? Well I would think twice before marrying him because he's a pig." Blair told her and the woman went to attack Blair but was stopped by Serena.

"Hey Back off!" Serena said to her. Okay I am going crazy... Weren't Serena and Dan supposed to be on a date?

"I don't need you to defend me." Blair said to Serena.

"It wasn't even her who called you it was me." Jenny said coming over to my side.

"So she's the one with the tongue?" Amanda asked her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend.

"Tongue?" Dan repeated looking alarmed. "What are you even doing here you're supposed to be at a sleepover."

"You made out with a girl from a sleepover?" Amanda questioned the guy.

"You made out with him?" Dan said looking at the guy and Jenny.

"No! I made out with her!" The guy said gesturing to Blair.

"Ew. It was a dare." Blair told him.

"A dare? What are you children?" Amanda said...well if you want to be technical.

"Yeah pretty much. She's fourteen." Dan said nodding in Jenny's direction.

"Dan stay out of it okay? You're just causing more problems than you're solving." Jenny said to Dan.

"The only thing causing problems is the cocktail napkin you're wearing." Dan replied looking down at her dress.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about." The guy said nodding at Jenny's clothes. Ew what a pervert did he not just hear she is fourteen?

"You're not talking about anything!" Dan told the guy and the next thing I know there pushing each other into tables and the bouncer is breaking them apart.

"Hey Serena. See I told you everything was okay!" Eric said coming over to us.

"Eric come on!" Serena said taking Eric's arm and leading him away.

Dan came and got Jenny and Serena roughly grabbed my arm pulling me along outside. "I'll be back B!" I called over my shoulder.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Serena questioned me.

"He was bored. He wanted to get out and have some fun." I defended myself.

"So you took him to a bar?"

"He didn't do anything wrong! I thought you would be happy!" I replied swaying a bit.

"We'll I'm not okay. I can't believe that you did this! And are you drunk?" She questioned me.

"I am not! Just slightly tipsy. I can hold my liquor way better than you can. And since when are you the sober police?" I replied.

"Hey I wasn't kidnapped Serena. I left of my own free will. Cassie and Blair were trying to do me a favor." Eric said coming over to me.

"Told you." I said to Serena smugly.

"We'll its no favor Eric you're in a lot of trouble." Serena told him.

"Yeah I know. And you know what it was worth it. To be out after dark and talk to someone who isn't just you, mom or Cassandra. Even if it is Blair." Eric said gesturing to Blair who was exiting the bar with the other girls.

"Well I'm sorry that this was the only way. We'll work on mom okay?" Serena said to Eric and I nodded agreeing with her.

"Thanks." Eric replied.

"And since she knows you're okay I guess there is no real reason to rush. How about we walk?" Serena said to him.

"I'll see you guys later!" I said giving them both a hug. "I want you both in bed by 7!" I said pointing at them.

"It's ten." Eric replied raising an eyebrow.

"I know. I mean the morning." I said winking and turning around to find the girls.

* * *

"Coming Jenny?" Blair called out to her as she talked to Dan.

"Yeah coming!" She replied turning back to Dan.

"Come on we're leaving!" Blair yelled again.

"I'm coming!" Jenny yelled back.

I walked over to them and put a hand on both Jenny and Dan's shoulders."How about this. Dan, I Cassandra solemnly swear to watch out for Jenny and make sure she doesn't do anything life threatening or altering and have her safe in sound in bed by three in the morning." I told him seriously.

"Alright. Alright. Yeah go ahead." Dan agreed.

"Thank you!" Jenny said to him as I pulled her away and to Blair.

* * *

We continued walking along the street until we ended up at Waldorf's where Blair dared Jenny again. "You want me to steal a jacket from a manikin?" Jenny asked.

"That's right." Blair agreed.

"Blair it's your mom's store. I mean you could have anything you want." Jenny said to her.

"So can you." Blair replied holding up the keys. "Unless you don't want to? Which is totally understandable and I wouldn't judge you for that." Blair told her.

"I don't get it..." Jenny said.

"Then you don't have to do it. It's just a shame because you've come so far." Blair said to her.

"The jacket?" Jenny questioned looking in through the windows.

"Just the jacket." Blair replied nodding her head and handing the keys to Jenny who took them.

We watched as she walked up to the store as unlocked the door and stepped inside and started taking the jacket off the manikin slowly.

"Five...four...three..two..one!" Blair counted off as the alarms go off at one and they all run away except for me.

"Come on Cassie!" Blair called.

"I'll catch up!" I called back to her remembering my vow to Dan I walked away from the store to hide as I heard the sirens.

* * *

I watched from the shadows as the police came and unlocked the door and took Jenny out of the store. I listened to their conversation and was impressed and surprised when she said she was Blair Waldorf. I decided to help her out.

"Blair!" I called out to her and going over to them. "What happened? Are you alright? Is there a problem officers?" I asked the two men smiling.

"You know this girl?" They asked me.

"Of course. She's my best friend Blair Waldorf." I told them.

"Look, we can't just let you go without confirming your story." The officer said.

"You could watch her lock up." I said to them and pulling Jenny's hand with the keys up and smiling at them.

They nodded and watched as Jenny did so and then drove away. Once they were gone I turned to Jenny and laughed. "Wow that was pretty good." I told her.

"I thought you left?" She said smiling at me.

"I was just waiting for the perfect moment to help you out." I replied smiling.

"Well thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." Jenny said smiling.

"It's fine! I had to do something similar to this as a dare once so I know how it feels. Come on let's go back to Blair's and get some sleep." I said linking my arm with hers and walking in the direction of Blair's.

* * *

Jenny and I walked into the apartment which was dark and everyone was lying in their respective beds only two left empty on either side of Blair who was now awake and sitting up at our entry.

"Catch." Jenny said and tossing the keys at Blair who caught them.

"Cass? Jenny? Well, well. Looks like you came to play after all. You know which bed is yours. Sleep tight, you've earned it." Blair said patting the bed next to her and looking at Jenny.

"Actually, I'm going home; but thanks for inviting me it was a blast." Jenny told her smirking.

"What do you mean you're going home? No one ever leaves this sleepover." Blair replied looking shocked.

"We'll I guess there's a first for everything. Oh and I'm keeping the jacket. If that's okay with you?" Jenny said in a tone that wasn't a question at all and walking away. "Monday lunch on the steps?" She said turning around.

"Done and done." Blair replied laughing a bit and smiling at her.

Jenny smiled in return and left as I watched her go seeing a very familiar person inside of her. Blair.

"She reminds me of you." I said to Blair.

"We aren't even on the same level." Blair replied.

"Not yet." I retorted.

She just rolled her eyes at me and patted the other bed which I climbed in, too tired to change my clothes.

"Not ever." Blair replied.

"We'll see.." I mumbled while getting comfortable.

"Nighty nighty B." I said to her quietly.

"Night C. Love you." Blair replied.

"Love you too." I replied before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Cassandra! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows/favorites! **

**Outfit for chapter is posted on my profile! :)**

* * *

Serena, Blair and I were sitting on Blair's bed in her room talking about the masquerade party Blair was throwing.

"So Katy mentioned something about a custom-made corset." Serena said raising an eyebrow at Blair.

"And I hear there are wigs involved?" I asked Blair.

"It's a masquerade; you have to conceal your identity. But I do have something special planned for Nate tonight. It's a game, a scavenger hunt. Nate starts the night with a clue which leads to a lady in waiting who gives him a clue to the next lady." Blair explains smirking.

"Wait hold on you have ladies now?" I asked her.

"If he finds me before midnight when the masks come off he can claim his prize." Blair continued.

"And what's that?" Serena asked her.

Blair just gave us a suggestive look wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah right." Serena said shaking her head a bit.

"I just figured that after everything that's happened or hasn't happened. I should find some way to make it special." Blair said smiling.

"That's pretty romantic Blair." Serena said to her. "Listen; if you don't want me to come tonight I totally understand."

"What! No. I want you to come. In fact I was hoping you guys would be my ladies." Blair said to us. "Would you give Nate the last clue?" She said to Serena.

"Are you sure you want me too?" Serena replied back

"Tonight is all about starting over, I trust you and him." Blair told her smiling.

"We'll then I will be honored to serve you my queen." Serena replied using a British accent.

"We'll besides your bringing Dan right?" Blair asked.

"I don't think so. I know him. A masked ball, Dan would never want to go to something that pretentious where he has to wear a mask and a tux."

"He likes you; he would wear a tux and a mask and one of your dresses if it meant that he could go out with you!" I told her smiling.

"Are you worried that he already has a date? I mean he is Dan Humphrey." Blair continued.

"Speaking of dates. Who are you bringing?" Serena asked me as I smirked at them.

"Remember last week when I went to Dalton for that Volleyball game?" I asked and they nodded so I continued. "We'll I just so happened to meet a very cute guy there and we have texted each other and been on the phone a few times this week, I invited him to go with me to the ball as a date and he said yes!" I squealed at the last part.

"Is he hot?" Blair asked.

"He's gorgeous!" I replied. "I may have accidentally hit him in the head with the ball and when I went over to apologize we flirted and exchanged numbers." I explained how we met.

"Accidentally?" Blair questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Okay! So I may have done it on purpose. I meant to just give him a little tap with the ball but it was much harder than I intended it and he needed ice!" I told them reliving that embarrassment and burying my head in Blair's pillow.

"You didn't!" Serena said.

"I did! Everyone noticed that I did it on purpose!"

"What's his name?" Blair asked.

"Edward Abbott the third." I said using a British accent.

We all laughed so I turned back over to Serena. "Invite Dan. We insist!" I told her gesturing to Blair and myself.

"Okay." She said picking up her phone and calling Dan."Hey, Hi!" She said looking at Blair and I who nodded in encouragement. "Who's that?" She asked him.

Jenny came in the room with boxes."Hey Blair. Where do you want these?"

"Oh just there." Blair said pointing to a spot. "I also made you another list."

Jenny picked it up and sighed then waving left the room. I turned my attention back over to Serena. "I'm sorry uh... what?"

"No uh never mind. Have a good day." Serena said hanging up and turning towards us.

"I think I need a date." She said as we looked at her questioningly.

* * *

Serena and I brought our outfits in her room for tonight. She had a yellow dress and a gold mask but I decided to go all out. I was going with a peacock theme since I had a peacock mask so everything I was wearing tonight had some form of peacock on it. She told me what happened with Dan and that she had heard a girl's voice in the background of Dan's phone call and he said it was Jenny but J was in the room dropping off Blair's dress so it wasn't her. I could tell that Serena was really hurting because he lied about it. She really seemed to like this guy but I wanted to punch him in the face now for hurting her. But since I couldn't physically I could only picture it.

"Do you think that Eleanor Waldorf will find this night in Tangiers enough?" Mom said leaning against the door frame and holding up a black dress with beads all around the edges.

"Maybe if you brought a goat." I said to her in reply. "You know Eleanor always goes all out."

"Speaking of going all out. What did you kill a peacock to get those feathers?" She asked coming over to the bed and looking at my dress.

"I know. Tell me about it." I replied picking up my mask and holding it up to my face. "You know me. I can't go to a party and dress even slightly casual." I told her smirking because we all knew that was true.

We all laughed at that. "So who are you going with?" She asked looking at Serena and me.

"I'm going with Edward Abbott the third." I said using the British accent again, I would never get tired of it.

"Are you going with Dan?" Mom asked Serena.

"Hmmm... No Dan has plans actually..." Serena replied looking away.

"Doing what?" Mom asked skeptically.

"The question is. With whom?" Serena said sighing.

"I didn't realize. Well frankly I am relieved. You know at your age you should be playing the field." Mom told Serena.

"What about at your age? You got a hot date tonight?" I asked Mom smirking.

She laughed and looked like she was hiding something but it was only for a few moments and I almost missed it. Was she going with Bart Bass? "No please who would I be dating?" Who indeed mother...

"You know what, I'm going to go try this on and see if I can find a goat." Mom said leaving the room.

"Try the farmers market!" I called after her as we laughed at her joke.

Just as mom left a ping sounded from Serena's laptop that was behind us. She brought it closer to us and I looked over her shoulder.

**"Hi Serena?"**

**"Katy Farkas gave me your address."**

**"Yeah. Hi. Who's this?"** Serena replied to **richboy16**

He sent her a link to his blog where a very good-looking guy showed up named Jason Barton. It said that he went to Dalton school, the same place as Edward. I would have to ask him if he knew him. "He is so hot." I said to Serena who was smirking at the screen.

"He's not Dan, but I guess he'll do." Serena said as she invited him to be her date tonight and he accepted.

"Alright. I'm going to have a shower." Serena said as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

I nodded and standing up picked up my dress and held it up against my body in front the mirror. Tonight was my first official date with Edward and I was super excited. I really felt like we had a connection when we met and when he looked at me I felt a weird fluttering in my stomach. I set the dress back down on the bed and changed into my slip and was about to go to my room to get my jewelry when a knock sounded from the door.

I looked at the clock and it was only 5, the masquerade started at 7 so I wasn't sure who was at the door. I looked around the room and put on Serena's pink silk robe that went just above my knees. I tied it around my waist and walked to the door opening it up the door to see Nate standing there.

"Nate? Hey." I said sending him a small smile. "Serena's busy at the moment if your here to see her." I told him.

"I'm sorry to bother you..." He trailed off looking upset.

"Are you alright? You look like you need to talk to someone. I mean I'm not Serena but were twins so I think I'm the closest your gonna get." I said smiling at him.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked me.

"Of course. Come on in." I said holding the door for him to walk inside.

After he was inside I shut the door and walked towards the living room where I sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me for him. He sighed and his shoulders slumped as he sat down.

"I found something in my dad's study today." He said and I nodded for him to go on. "It was a bag of cocaine." He said shocking me.

"Maybe it was left over from the 90s... or something, from some night at limelight or the tunnel. Our parents did way worse stuff then we do." I told him trying to make him feel better about this situation. I couldn't imagine finding drugs that were my moms. Maybe some marijuana but other than that no way.

"It's not old." He said scoffing. "And it makes total sense. My dad's having some money problems." He continued.

"Have you asked him about it?" I asked feeling bad for the situation he was in.

"Yeah... I just wish you know. I wish he would just be honest with me. It's like he and my mom made some secret pact to act like robots."

"We'll maybe that pacts not so secret." I said with a laugh. "I think all of our parents signed it." I said to him recalling the secret my mom has been keeping from me and my siblings.

"But I'm not a little kid anymore. He doesn't have to shut me out." He mumbled.

I smiled grimly at him. "Look if what you think is right, then he's probably really scared. Maybe you have to tell him how you feel more than once for him to really hear you." I said and he nodded sadly.

"Hey." I whispered and giving him a hug, what can I say I'm a hugging person. "Don't give up okay." I said patting his back as he hugged me back.

I pulled away from him. "Look, I get that sometimes you just need someone to talk to so you should know that I'm here. I've known you since we were five and you stole my doll in kindergarten." I said laughing with him about it.

"Yeah I remember. I still have the bruises from when you attacked." He said bringing a hand to his shoulder. "But uh...Thanks I'll remember what you said about when I need to talk to someone." He told me with a smile.

"Alright. Well you should probably go and get ready. You didn't hear it from me but Blair has something special planned tonight." I said winking.

"Okay. Well thanks again. Chuck just wanted to bump and Blair's phone was turned off." He explained as we walked to the door.

"Anytime Nate. I'll see you tonight." I told him walking to the door and holding it open for him.

"Yeah. See you." He said and walking out the door. I closed it shut behind him and sighed, I wasnt expecting something like that. Howie Archibald didn't seem like the kind of guy to use drugs. I walked down the hall and into my room and chose the jewelry for tonight and walked back to my dress and set them on Serena's dresser.

* * *

Edward and I were dancing to the music at the ball as he told me about summering in Newport. And I told him about summering in the Hamptons with CeCe my grandmother. I couldn't wait for the school year to be over so that I could visit her there. I loved the beach and her estate and went there to visit her every chance I got.

"Want me to get you a drink?" Edward asked as we stopped.

"Sure, I'll just be here." I said waving around me.

"Alright. Be right back." He said and left me.

I looked around and spotted Blair standing some ways away from me and decided to see how her night was going. "Hey. Nate find you yet?"

"No. Has he been to you for the next clue?" She asked looking around.

"No. Want me to go find him?" I asked her.

"Yes. Tell him to hurry up it's almost midnight." She told me with a pleading look.

"Of course my queen." I said doing a curtsy.

Looking around the room and at the various people I spotted Nate just standing there so I went up beside him. What was the rhyme I was supposed to use something about a lady in yellow in black I don't remember...

"I don't remember what the clue is so I'm just going to break it down for you. You have to find Serena and she will lead you to Blair." I told him but he just ignored me looking distracted. "Hello. Earth to Nate..." I said and when he didn't reply I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Hmm.. What?" He asked turning to me.

"You have to find Serena. She'll lead you to Blair. Better hurry up it's almost midnight." I told him.

"Find Serena right." He said walking off in a daze.

I sighed and started walking over to where Edward was standing looking around for me.

"Hi, Sorry I was talking to a friend." I told him taking the drink from him.

"That's alright. I think someone spiked the punch." He said looking down as I started taking a drink, he was right there was the distinct taste of vodka.

"I know. I'm the one who did it." I told him with a laugh.

"What?" He said looking surprised and laughing with me."You just don't seem like the type of person who would do that." He said.

"Appearances can be deceiving." I replied smirking.

"Come on let's go dance again." I said putting my empty glass down on a table and pulling him to the dance floor.

* * *

"Three! Two! One!" People yelled and then everyone took off their masks including myself and Edward.

I smiled at him as he smiled at me."I had a really great time tonight." I told him.

"So did I." He said leaning in closer to me."Which is why I'm going to do this." He said and then gently pulled me closer and kissed me. I was stiff against him from surprise but then I relaxed against him and my eyes closed as I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

It lasted only a few seconds but as we pulled away the fluttering in my stomach came back and I now realized it was butterflies. I smiled at him and he smiled back, I giggled like a school girl even though technically I was one it was still embarrassing.

"The party's over." I said to him a bit later as people started leaving.

"I know." He replied.

"Call me?" I asked him.

"Definitely." He said nodding.

I kissed his cheek and left him standing there to find Serena so that we could go home together and see how her date with that guy went. I walked outside and thats when I saw her kissing Dan. I smiled at them still sort of wanting to punch him but instead I walked back inside where I found a dejected looking Blair.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nate didn't find me until after midnight." She told me solemnly.

"I'm sorry B." I said pulling her in for a hug and then walking with her outside.

As we walked Nate and Chuck joined us and as I did my best to ignore him, Chuck told us how Jenny Humphrey locked him on the roof in nothing but his boxers. I fought to contain my laughter about it as I ignored him. He deserved what he got for what he tried to do to her. I still stood by what I thought at Blairs party a few weeks ago. J and B were way more a like then they thought they were.

"Little Jenny Humphrey manages to get my pants off and have me not enjoy it. Quite the accomplishment." Chuck said handing back the bracelet Blair had pulled off Jenny thinking she was Serena. Jenny wasn't even supposed to be here tonight but Blair knew now so I wasn't sure how it would play out.

"Good thing someone else at the party was as lecherous as you or you'd still be up on that roof. And no, I don't want to know what you had to do to get that tux." Blair said looking down at his now black one as opposed to the red one I had seen him wearing earlier.

"This is me." Blair said walking over to a black car.

"Alright Chuck I'll see you in the AM." Nate said going after her.

"Nu uh." Blair said shaking her head at him. "No. You didn't find me by midnight. No happily ever after for you."

"Blair, I'm sorry." Nate replied.

"All I wanted was for us to start over and you didn't even try." Blair said and opening up the car door.

"Cass? You want a ride?" She asked looking over to me.

Let me think. Stand here waiting for a taxi with Chuck or catch a ride with Blair..."Yes." I said walking past Nate and getting inside the car beside her.

The car pulled away from the party as soon as I shut the door. I put my seat belt on and looked over at Blair who seemed close to tears."Hey. Want me to stay the night?" I asked her.

She just nodded her head at me as the tears fell. I pulled her over to me as she cried on my chest. This was the side of Blair Waldorf that she hardly let anyone see. The vulnerable young woman who was not made of ice. She would do the same if I was in her place which I had been a few times. I was in a tough spot though, because I knew Nate had feelings for Serena, made even more clear with him showing up at our hotel room. Serena was my sister, my family and I would always be there for her; but Blair was my best friend and even though we had fights and hurt each other she was like my sister too. One day I would be asked to choose sides but I wouldn't do it if I could help it in any way.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Cassandra! :)**

**Outfit for chapter is posted on my profile!**

* * *

A few days after the masquerade party I left with the volleyball team for a tournament in Pennsylvania. I kept in touch with Serena and Blair and especially Edward. I got back late last night but I told Blair I would meet her at her apartment to talk about her birthday party tomorrow. Serena told me that she and Dan slept together for the first time and were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I was happy that she was happy but also because I was happy with my relationship with Edward.

I passed a news stand on my way to Blair's and saw the headline being **_'Archibald Indicted'_** underneath a photo of Howie or as his nickname "the captain" and Nate with his mom while the tried to shield themselves from the camera. I paid the man at the stand and brought the paper in front of me to read it.**_ 'Multiple Charges, Firm Missing Millions'_** I continued reading discovering that the captain was being charged with embezzlement and fraud. Nate must be pretty upset. The amount of drama that happens in this city when you leave for five days is incredible...

I tucked the newspaper into my purse beside my gift for Blair and walked into the building. I winked at the door man Henry as I passed him since he was the one whose suit I had gotten for the dare. He had an extra one in the locker room so it wasn't that big a deal. He was a nice guy in his late 40s now and had worked at this building for about five years.

I stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button and as the door was closing a hand shot out and Serena walked in. "Hey I didn't see you this morning." I said to her.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry. I had brunch with Dan and I didn't want to wake you." She said smiling.

"It's fine. No biggie." I replied smiling back.

"So how was the tournament?" She asked.

I sighed. "We came in second place."

"That's great!" She said excited.

"Yeah." I replied nodding my head wishing we could have gotten first.

"There's always next year." She said and I agreed with her.

The elevator chimed and we walked inside the Waldorf apartment. Dorota came around the corner. "Miss Blair is in her room. She is expecting you." She told us and nodding to the stairs.

"Thanks Dorota." I said at the same time Serena said."Thanks."

We walked up the stairs and let ourselves in to Blair's room where she was going through her closet. I dropped my bag gently down in the corner of the room and sat down on her bed closing my eyes and sighing. I was still tired and sore from the tournament but I could deal with it. Serena came and sat next to me with a bottle of nail polish and started painting my nails but I didn't put a stop to it liking the red color she was using.

"Hey B." I mumbled to her closing my eyes again.

"Hey." She replied still going through her closet.

"Dan told Vanessa that we were going to have sex." Serena blurted out.

"Who's Vanessa?" I asked her opening one eye.

"Dan's best friend." She replied sighing.

"I can't believe he told her you guys were gonna do it." Blair said scoffing.

"We'll I told you guys." Serena replied with a shrug.

"That's way different." I said to her opening up my other eye.

"Yeah, we're girls." Blair said walking over to the mirror.

"Yeah well so is she." Serena replied as she continued my nails.

"Exactly our point." I said giving Serena a pointed look.

"But even if she wasn't when you get a boyfriend you become the best friend. And the best friend becomes the second best friend it's just how it has to be if it's ever going to work." Blair told her tossing one of the dresses she brought over to the mirror with her on the bed and on my legs.

"Hey. You still haven't told us how Nate's doing." Serena asked her changing the subject.

"When I talked to him this morning I told him to focus on his family today." Blair replied fidgeting around.

I reached across the bed with my dry hand and picked up the pair of shoes that were there and handed them to her. "But he's still coming to your party right?" I asked.

"I told him not to worry about it. I mean only if he's up to it." Blair replied shrugging.

"You're such a good girlfriend B." Serena told her.

"We'll pick you up and we can all go together. I really hope Nate can make it."I said to her with a smile.

"Me too." Blair said but she wouldn't look at us.

I watched her with curious eyes but let it go for now.

* * *

An hour later Serena left to go meet Dan again and now that my nails were dry I got up and picked up my bag taking out the present for Blair from inside it.

"I know your birthday is technically not till tomorrow but since your party is tonight." I said and handing her the white box wrapped in purple ribbon.

"C! You didn't have to get my anything." She said smiling down at it.

Yeah right. Thats just what you say not to be rude but by the way Blair was looking at the present I knew she was excited to open it. "I know but I saw it and thought it would be perfect for you." I said sitting on her bed with her.

She unwrapped the ribbon and gently pulled the lid off to reveal white tissue paper covering it up. She smoothed it away to show a small silver jewelry box engraved with roses on the front and sides. Inside it was black velvet with six squares to put her jewelry in."Do you like it?" I asked.

"Like it? I love it!" She replied smiling at me.

"That's not even the best part." I told her opening up the lid the see the engraving I had gotten done to it. _'Best friends at heart but sisters at soul' - 'C & B'._

"Oh Cass! That's beautiful." She said and pulled me in for a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome B." I said hugging her back.

She got off the bed and put it on top of her dresser while I stood up and collected my things. "I have to go and get ready. But S and I will be back to come get you." I said giving her a hug again.

"Okay. Thank you so much again for the gift." She said hugging me back.

"I'll see you later B!" I called back as I left the room.

* * *

We walked into Katy's brother's apartment where Blair's party was being held. Walking around the corner where Katy and Isabel came over to us. "Cassandra! Blair! Serena!" They squealed at us.

"Oh my god. Katy your brother's place looks fabulous." Blair complemented looking around the apartment that was an anime theme.

"Oh I know right." She replied looking around too.

"It's incredible!" Serena commented.

"Come on let's check it out!" I said to them and walking away from Katy and Isabel.

* * *

The three of us sat at the bar while the chef brought us our sushi and set them in front of us. Serena and I both thanked him in Japanese having learnt some of the basics while in Japan with our mom and her latest husband who had to go there for business. They only lasted for a week.

"Hey, so where's Nate?" Serena asked Blair.

"Uhm... I'm sure he'll be here soon." Blair replied looking around.

"Where's Dan?" Blair asked her in return.

"Oh. Uhm he said he's coming but I haven't talked to him since this morning." Serena replied taking a bite of her sushi.

"We'll you better check in on him make sure the best friend hasn't whisked him away to do friendly activities." I said to her with a smile.

"Oh shut up." Serena replied laughing.

"Oh there's Chuck. I bet he knows where Nate is." Serena said looking over Blair's shoulder at an entering Chuck.

"I bet he just snuck in while we were dancing." Blair said standing up and walking away.

"Chuck." Serena said to him and pointing at Blair, he followed her gaze and started walking after Blair.

Serena sighed and took out her phone to call Dan as I ate my sushi.

* * *

I was walking over to the drinks table when Chuck stepped in my path blocking me from going anywhere. We stared at each other and I attempted to step around him but he kept blocking me.

"If I throw a stick will you go away?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Only if I were a dog." He replied with a chuck like smirk plastered on his face.

"It's a good thing you are then." I retorted.

"Is that so, what kind?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"A toy poodle. But you have some Pomeranian in you." I replied looking him up and down.

"Are you sure it isn't something more manly. Like a Mastiff or a Rottweiler?" He replied.

"We could do this all night. What do you want Chuck?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"I would like to say I'm sorry. Which as you know is very difficult for me to do." He said with sincerity but I still glared at him.

"I had no idea that it was Eric who was at the Ostroff centre and if I did I would have never told Blair." He told me.

I sighed and felt my glare leave my face. I knew that it was true. Even if he was Chuck Bass manipulator of all things bad he still wouldn't have used that information. "Well, I did forgive Blair for her part in it. I suppose I can forgive you too." I said with a small smile.

"Good. Because I've missed our banter. There are few who can keep up with me and you are one of those few." He said taking my arm and leading me to the drink table.

"I know I am. We learned together." I said with a laugh.

"Friends?" He asked holding out a hand.

"Chuck. You know I don't shake hands with my friends." I said pulling him in for a hug which for him was awkward but it made me happy. I let go of him and poured myself a drink and clinked my glass with his. "To friendship." I said.

"To friendship." He echoed and drank with me.

"Alright I'm going to go find Blair and Serena. I'm glad were friends again Chuck." I said to him setting my empty glass down and walking away.

* * *

I found Serena and Blair by the elevator as Blair was receiving gifts from people and setting them down on a table. She shook one box that I took from her and set down. "Careful you don't know that it isn't fragile." I told her.

She just laughed at me. "There my presents. I can do what I want with them." She replied smirking.

I just shook my head at her with a laugh. "Dan your here!" Serena squealed looking over to the elevator. "And you brought Vanessa! Hey! Good to see you!" She said awkwardly as I looked up and saw a beautiful girl standing beside Dan with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"Katy and Iz, You guys know Dan." Serena said turning around to them.

"Blair, Cass this is Dan's friend Vanessa." She introduced us. I waved at her and Blair did but a less enthusiastic one and whispered in Serena's ear. "Oh sweetie you did not tell us she looked like that. This is such a problem."

"Not helping!" I whispered yelled at her through clenched teeth.

I smiled at Dan and Vanessa again. "So great to meet you Vanessa! Serena told me all about you!" I said and pulling her into a hug and she awkwardly returned it. "And Dan I can't get Serena to shut up about you." I said hugging him. "But I'm working on it." I said winking as I pulled away.

"Come in! It's a party mingle!" I told them.

They still didn't move so I took Vanessa's hand. "Come on I'll introduce you to everyone." I said smiling.

"Oh okay..." She mumbled but I was already pulling her away and introducing her to people.

* * *

I stood beside Serena and Dan as we clapped for Vanessa as she finished her song on guitar hero. "Thank you. Thank you." She told the crowd.

Serena then took the guitar and did her own song. I was witnessing the beginning of war. Serena told me that Vanessa loved Dan but he didn't love her so they were naturally threatened by each other.

I couldn't hear over the noise but as Serena talked to Dan she looked upset and left the room with Dan following after her.

I just looked at Vanessa awkwardly before plastering a smile on my face. "My turn." I said and taking the guitar and doing my own song.

* * *

I lit the candles on Blair's cake as it was a minute till midnight and her 17th birthday. Once they were all lit I carried it over to her where she was standing beside Chuck at the bar.

"Happy Birthday!" I yelled as she turned around and stared at the cake as I set it down in front of her. "Make a wish Blair!" I said tugging on her arm.

"It already didn't come true." Blair replied walking away from the cake.

I stared after her as she walked away and then looked at Serena behind me who just shrugged her shoulders. I looked back at the cake as Chuck blew out the candles. Then everyone's phones went off which could only mean one thing. I looked down at my phone seeing the expectant text message from **Gossip Girl**. It was a picture of Nate hugging a mystery blonde girl and the message was **_'Happy Birthday Blair!'. _** I just stared down at the picture and couldnt help but feel like I recognized the blonde hair but I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

"Maybe she's wrong. It wouldn't be the first time." S said to myself Katy and Iz.

Blair walked over to us holding her phone while I looked at her sadly. "Blair..." I started but I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, we never thought this would happen." Serena picked up where I faltered.

"I hope the slut gave him Herpes!" Katy said.

"Cheaters totally deserve herpes!" Iz agreed.

"He isn't cheating! We broke up! Okay! He was going to get back together with me but only so my mom would help his dad. Satisfied?" She yelled and saying that last part to Chuck before she walked away from us.

"Blair!" I called after her with Serena following.

"Blair! Stop. You can talk to us." I told her as she walked into a bedroom and stopped at the door to face us crying.

"We ended it." She told us choking on a sob. "I wanted to say something. But part of me thought that if I didn't say it out loud then it wouldn't be true." She said crying harder.

"Shhh..." I said pulling her into a hug with Serena.

"It was my birthday wish for us to get back together." She said sobbing and pulling away from us. "Now I think it's really over."

I wiped the tears from her face but she backed away into the room and grabbing the door. "Is it okay if I just want to be alone." But she didn't let us answer as she shut the door in our faces.

* * *

I left Blair alone because I knew when you just needed to be alone when you cried. I gave her about ten minutes and then picking up a water bottle went back to the bedroom where the door was open just a crack. I pushed it the rest of the way open but stared inside the room in shock seeing Chuck and Blair making out as Blair climbed in top of him. I pulled the door closed as silent as I could but I don't think they noticed. I turned around and leaned against the door... Okay my Brain wasn't working anymore. Blair and Chuck? Chuck and Blair? What! I suppose it did make sense though. They were like the same people just different genders. As long as they were happy then I was happy... But she just broke up with Nate... And Chuck was Nate's best friend! This would so not end well.

I walked away from the door when Serena came around the corner."Hey how's Blair?" She asked moving to the door but I blocked her bath, path. Okay brain start working any second...

"Uhh... Uhmm. Uh... Oh. Uh." I stuttered out."I wouldn't go in there..."

"Why not?" Serena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Blair's in there...With Chuck." I told her and she just looked confused. "Making out with Chuck." I elaborated.

Serena just stared at me in shock. "Yup. That was my reaction. I need a drink." I told her pulling her away from the door and to the bar. Yep, the stuff you miss when you leave the city was incredible.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. I do not claim to. I only on my OC Cassandra! :)**

* * *

Thanksgiving. The time to give thanks for what we have and to spend time with the ones you love to share a type of closeness similar to Christmas. Well that's what it's supposed to be. Last year's thanksgiving? Well...

* * *

_Thanksgiving: Last Year._

_"I mean who gets wasted on Thanksgiving!" Blair shouted at Serena and me as we walked out of a bar._

_"I'm not wasted! I'm slightly impaired! Serena over here is the wasted one not me!" I defended myself and pointing at me sister._

_"The holidays are a lonely time for people I wanted to keep them company." Serena replied as she screamed and spun around then pulled me with her and I spun around too._

_"Your mom is freaking out! So my mom is freaking out!" Blair yelled at us as she grabbed our arms._

_"What so you're freaking out? Blair just cut the cord. Come on let's do shots!" Serena said to her screaming again._

_"I told Lily that you guys are buying a pie!" Blair replied grabbing on to Serena again._

_"Oh! Pie..." I sighed looking around us. "We didn't get pie. Did we?" I asked Blair as Serena and I looked around._

_"Where is your purse Serena?" Blair asked her, I looked down and sure enough she didn't have a purse._

_"I have one!" I told Blair. "Do you need it?" I asked her and holding up the red bag._

_"Oh no... My purse..." Serena sighed._

_"Oh great? Alright. You two stay here and I'm going to go look for it. Don't drink or hit on anything." Blair said to us._

_"Take my purse!" I said holding it out for her and she took it with her while giving us stern looks._

_She left us standing there and walked away as I looked up in the sky and saw a bird. I followed it with my eyes in a trance like state as it flew around, broken by the screeching of a car. I turned around to see Serena walking across the street with no care in the world._

_"Oh no! Serena!" I said walking after her._

_She kept walking ignoring me and almost got hit by a car when some guy jumped in front of her and pulled her out of the way. I went after them as Serena kept on walking._

_"Hey Uhm. Excuse me? Do you need like a crossing guard or a cab maybe?" The guy asked her._

_"No! I'm her crossing guard!" I said putting a finger to his chest while stepping in front of Serena as she hailed a cab._

_"You're doing a poor job." He told me._

_"You wanted the job." I retorted._

_"What?" He asked._

_"I don't know..."I replied confused about what we were talking about._

_"Oh! Pie!" Serena said and walking a little ways a way to a squished pie box._

_"More like road kill now but better it than you right?" He said to Serena._

_"I'm Dan. Dan Humphrey." He introduced himself but I wasn't really paying attention._

_Serena shook his hand saying hi back to him. "Hi!" I said to him also._

_"We met last year. You might not remember. Yeah you probably don't but you should be more careful." The guy said to her. Well I sure don't remember him._

_"You need to keep your hands off of them!" Blair said coming over to us._

_"Blair! My bestest best friend in the world." Was bestest even a word? Well I'm making it a word._

_"Trying to take advantage of them on the holidays. Come on let's go." She said grabbing mine and Serena's arms and pulling us over to the cab where she opened up the door._

_"Bye Dave!" Serena said waving at him as Blair pushed her in and got in after her._

_"Bye..." He said back to her._

_"His name is Jack!" I told her feeling bad that she got his name wrong. Blair pulled my down and into the cab putting my seat belt on for me like a true friend and pulling the door closed and telling the driver where to go..._

* * *

Yes, Thanksgiving is spent with those you love. I turned to look at Serena as last year's thanksgiving memory faded away. I was in a cab with her on our way to Blair's. I turned away and watched the buildings go by as Serena talked with Dan on the phone. I had just talked to Edward and he told me his family was spending thanksgiving with his grandparents in Newport. We had gone on three more dates since the masquerade party and I was falling for him already. I was sad that he wouldn't be here for the holidays but we planned to see each other when he got back.

"Call me between every course?" Serena said into the phone hanging up.

"Call me between every course?" I mocked her.

She just rolled her eyes at me as the cab stopped outside of Blair's building and we walked to the elevator.

* * *

We sat at the island in the kitchen folding up napkins for the dinner as I looked around remembering last year's thanksgiving in this kitchen...

* * *

_Thanksgiving: Last Year_

_Serena Blair and I sat at a table in the kitchen myself slightly more sober but still drunkish and Serena very drunk. She held up a giant spoon full of mashed potatoes to Blair's mouth as she opened it up wide but backed away from it at the last second as we laughed._

_"Found it!" Harold, Blair's dad said coming into the kitchen with a bowl."Sous chef you're needed." He said to Blair._

_"Ready and awaiting orders!" Blair said standing up and going over to her dad._

_"I see we have extra help." He aid to her estuarine to us._

_"Yes well, Serena and Cassie are spending thanksgiving with us this year." She replied smirking at us._

_"Ahh, we'll were happy to have you my dears." He said to us as Serena woo-hood._

_"Come on eat it!" She said to me and sticking the spoon towards my face._

_"No,no,no!" I said backing away from her._

_We laughed and then she laid half of her body on the table and started sleeping so I put my head on her back and closed my eyes. Sleeping sounded wonderful, sleep and get rid of the alcohol and be awake and alert for dinner._

_"Serena! Cassandra!" Blair hissed at us and shaking Serena who sat up abruptly knocking my head away. "Ow..."I mumbled._

_"I'm sorry." She said petting my head as I pouted._

_"Blair! You should try the potatoes!" I said gesturing to the bowl._

_"Hey!" Nate said as he came into the kitchen and kissed Eleanor's cheeks._

_"Nate the great!" Harold said as he came in._

_"So what I miss?" He asked hugging Blair._

_"Oh nothing. Your about to witness the return of Sober Cassandra and Serena." Harold told him and gesturing to us._

_"Nate! You gotta try this potato!" I said grabbing the bowl and handing it to him._

_"Sweetie? Will you take them upstairs and clean them up before your mother gets wind of this whole situation?" Harold said to Blair._

_"What and leave you all alone?" Blair said to him._

_"I can do it!" I exclaimed and pulled Serena up and to the elevator doors to get to Blair's room._

_"Other way!" Blair called after me._

_"I knew that!" I said turning around and going to the stairs."I was going the secret way." I defended myself as I stumbled with Serena up the stairs._

_"Nate? Help them? Please!" I heard Blair say to him._

_"Ah alright." I heard him reply._

_Serena Nate and I walked into Blair's bathroom. I directed Serena to the bathtub. "Come on, Blair's direct orders." I told her._

_"Blair's not the boss of me!" Serena replied back._

_"I'm sorry? Are you new heat Blair's the boss of all of us." Nate said coming in to the bathroom and closing the door._

_"You guys smell like the floor of a brewery." He told us._

_"We do not." Serena replied as I pointed at her while I smelt her hair._

_"Oh my god! Yes you do!" I told her and she smelt her hair to._

_"Brewery floor with a hint of second hand smoke." Serena said as I took her shoes off._

_"And a pint of old spice." Nate put in._

_"I really need a bath." Serena said as she turned on the water. "Blair's a bossy genius!" She said and then she sprayed Nate and me with the hoes soaking us._

_"Serena! Stop! What's wrong with you " Nate said to her seeming a bit angry._

_"Oh! I..." Serena trailed off but then Nate brought the hose up and started spraying us with water as we shrieked._

_I stole the hose and was spraying them when Blair came in the room. "What are you guys doing!"_

_We just stared at her not sure what to say. I looked down at Nate and he ran and picked Blair up as I sprayed them other with water and Blair screamed about her hair and we all laughed…._

* * *

The memory drifted away as Blair came over to us carrying a recipe box. "I have to find this recipe before my dad gets here."

"Harold-Waldorf famous pumpkin pie." Serena sung.

"We'll it may have been Bobby Flays but that didn't stop my dad from taking credit for it." Blair said as we all laughed.

"It's gunna be perfect!" Blair exclaimed as she went through the box.

"Look at you. Quite the chipper sous chef." I said to her starting on another napkin.

"We'll I'm in a good mood. It happens." Blair said smiling. "Sometimes because I increase my Lexapro. Sometimes because my dad's in town." Blair replied.

"And sometimes mostly things are good with a boy." Serena said smirking at her. "You and Nate get back together?" Serena asked her. My eyes went wide for a second and I kicked Serena's leg underneath the table but she pretended that not to notice. I knew she was trying to goad Blair into admitting to sleeping with Chuck, I just hoped she knew what she was doing here.

"You mean since gossip girl published some photos of him and some skank?" Blair replied scornfully.

"So that's a no." I mumbled.

"So what's Chuck doing today?" Serena asked directing the question at Blair.

"Why are you asking me and not Cass?" Blair retorted raising an eyebrow and looking at me.

"Well, Cass and Chuck aren't speaking and you guys are friends. And Blair look you know you can tell us anything. We would be the last people to judge anyone." Serena said looking at me.

"Chuck and I are friends again..." I mumbled. "But I haven't talked to him today." I said.

"With good reason." Blair replied to Serena's statement and ignoring mine.

"Blair. Cass saw you with Chuck and told me." Serena said looking at me, I just huffed and glared at her.

"I don't know what I was thinking. You know sleeping with him once maybe I could understand but twice!" Blair said shaking her head.

"Wait you slept with him!" Serena yelled shocked and so was I.

"Shhh!" Blair said looking at the kitchen staff.

"Blair! Yuck!" Serena yelled

"What happened to no judging!" Blair yelled back.

"I'm not! But I thought you wanted to wait? I thought you wanted to make it special?" Serena said back.

"Oh so Nate gets the free pass and I'm the slut?" Blair shot back.

"Would this be a good time to reveal that I used to sleep with Chuck for almost two years and we only stopped at the beginning of this year?" I said looking at them out of the corner of my eye. Serena just stared at me in shock and Blair raised an eyebrow. "Guess not..."

"We'll talk about that later!" Serena said to me and turned back to Blair. "Tell me you didn't sleep with Chuck for revenge?"

"We'll it wasn't because like Cassie here I like his natural musk!" Blair replied.

"Hey!" I called out to her feeling offended.

"And besides nothing hurts more than sleeping with the best friend right S?" Blair said ignoring me once again.

"Way to prove a point." Serena said standing up and walking away.

"We'll I learned from the master." Blair replied.

"If you're sleeping with Chuck Ide say the students become the master." Serena retorted.

"Are you jealous? You didn't get to sleep with him first like Cass? I'm sure he'd love to try twins though I'm sure he already has" Blair shot back.

"Wow! That was really nice thanks Blair. Can you guys just not talk about this anymore. Hey I know lets clean the silver. Doesn't that sound great?" I said nodding my head enthusiastically.

"Blair! Darling are you going to help me out at all?" Eleanor said as she came into the kitchen. "Serena, Cassandra do you girls know when your mothers arriving?" She asked us.

I was about to reply but Serena beat me to it turning to Eleanor. "She's not. We're not doing thanksgiving here anymore." Serena said shouldering her bag and pulling me along.

"Oh? Why?" Eleanor replied confused.

"Because I uninvited them." Blair told her.

"You guys!" I said to them. It was always like this, I'm always in the middle.

Serena and Blair glared at each other neither backing down until Serena turned towards her mom. "Happy holidays Eleanor." And then grabbing my arm pulled my over to the open elevator doors as Dorota came over and handed me my purse I smiled grimly in thanks as she just shrugged in her Dorota way.

* * *

On the way home Serena spent half the time yelling at me about the Chuck thing and I spent half the time defending myself. Chuck was actually a nice guy deep deep deep deep down. Nothing was resolved other than myself promising to never do it again.

We came home and told mom that we would no longer be able to go to the Waldorf's for thanksgiving so now we were at the market where our mom was trying and failing to buy ingredients for a thanksgiving dinner that none of the four of us had any idea how to make. I suppose we could have looked up a recipe online; but that's to mainstream for our mother it seemed.

"Mom, I know it's Serena's fault that were here; but let's not get crazy!" I said to her as she looked at a duck.

"We'll I'm just trying to provide my family with a home cooked meal." She replied as we walked along the street.

"You don't know how to cook!" Eric said to her from between Serena and I.

"None of us know how to cook." I told him.

"Well don't blame me blame your sisters there the ones that got us exiled from the Waldorf's." Mom replied.

"Sister! Singular not plural!" I said to her. "And even if you did cook we don't have an oven."

"Preaching to the converted darling. Look we'll just pick up a few things and try to make do." Mom replied looking at the shops.

"Like duck? On thanksgiving?" Eric asked her pointing at the cooked ducks hanging in a window.

"Hmm.. Not a bad idea." Mom said actually looking to be considering it.

"Mom... No." Serena said shaking her head.

"All the other shops are closed. There's nothing wrong with having Chinese food on thanksgiving. Jewish people have been doing it on Christmas since forever!" She told us. We're having Chinese food now? What happened to duck. How the hell do I keep up with my family?

"Look! A pumpkin!" Mom said picking one up from a basket.

"Halloween was last month." I told her.

"It's festive!" She defended.

"We're gonna eat a pumpkin?" Serena asked her as we all looked down at it sadly. "Mom." She said pushing it away.

"We'll we could always fry it... Can you fry pumpkin? Or microwave it? Raw maybe?" I suggested looking down at it as mom nodded and handed it to Eric who blew the dust off it.

Mom went back to looking at the pumpkins as Serena took a phone call but I didn't pay attention to her as I think mom was now looking at herbs hanging up.

"These smell great." She said smelling them.

"Yes so we can starve in a fragrant hotel room." Eric told her as I smirked loving the sarcasm, I'm a really bad influence.

"We're not starving." Serena replied coming back over to us. "Look I got us into this mess so I'm gonna get us out of it." She told us.

"Elaborate Serena." Mom said to her.

"Thanksgiving at the Humphrey's!" Serena said smiling widely. "Dan invited me and Eric's friends with his sister Jenny and Cassie can get to know Dan and his dads really cool!" She practically begged mom.

"Awesome! I'm keeping the pumpkin." Eric said and looking down at it.

"What do you say mom?" Serena asked her as she laughed awkwardly and I raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

I sat on the edge of the couch beside mom as she read a book in her robe because she was sick.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay here?" Eric asked coming into the room and putting his jacket on.

"Yeah we don't want to leave you mom if you don't feel well." Serena said by her feet.

"No you kids have fun I don't have an appetite anyway." She told us as a knock sounded at the door.

"Oh that must be Dan." Serena said standing up and opening up the door.

"Oh! Oh n-n-no sir. You have the wrong room!" She said and I turned to look seeing a man from room service come in with a cart of food.

"Oh! No. Your early." Mom said getting up. "I lied."

"Mom!" I scolded her for feigning sick.

"All I care about is that you three are together. I don't wanna be an imposition." She said looking down at her book.

"Man with van at your service." Dan said coming into the room and bowing.

"Hey." Serena said to him and he returned it as mom went back to the couch.

"Bold choice of attire Mrs. Van der Woodsen." He said looking at her night-clothes. "Unless this is what they're wearing on the run way now?"

"No, my mom sucked out because she didn't want to be imposing" Serena explained to him.

"You know what I am fine just curling up with a good book." She said holding it up for emphasis.

"I think you're supposed to be with your family on thanksgiving." Eric said to her.

"Yeah and Nicholas Sparks is hardly family." Dan said pointing at the book written by said author. "I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm adult-knapping you." He said to her.

"Fine just stop talking and I'll get ready." Mom replied getting up from the couch and walking to her room.

I sighed and fell back on the bed. "Might want to sit down. This could take a while." I told them and S and Eric nodded in agreement and sat down and Dan soon followed.

* * *

We walked into the Humphrey's loft in Brooklyn where Dan called out announcing our arrival.

"There you are! I'm glad you made it while the turkeys still hot!" A woman said coming over to us.

"Mom this is Serena, her sister Cassandra and Brother Eric." Dan said looking over at each of us on our names.

"It's so nice to meet you three." She said shaking out hands.

"And this is their mother Lily." Dan said as Mom shut the door and walked forward smiling at them as Dan's dad came over.

Mom hesitated for a few seconds confusing me before she covered and spoke. "Happy thanksgiving."

"It is so nice to meet you..."Mom continued looking at Dan's mom.

"Allison. Right it's so nice to meet you too. Lily was it?" She said smiling as we all took off our coats.

"We'll I'm just going to take these coats and put them in Dan's room." Mom said as she took our coats from us.

"You know that's okay. I've got them." Allison said taking them from mom.

"Oh thank you." Dan's dad said as mom handed him a bottle of wine.

"Hi, we haven't met but I'm Cassandra." I introduced holding my hand out for him.

"Rufus." He replied shaking my offered hand. "Okay, Eric and Jenny napkin duty. Cassandra, Serena and Dan I want every water glass filled and every candle you can find lit." Rufus said gesturing over to the dining room.

We walked over to it and I collected the glasses to fill up. Looking over my shoulder to see our three parents in a group and speaking in hushed voices. I turned back to the four of them. "Was it just me or was that meeting just a little odd?" I asked them remembering the hesitant reactions from them.

"Wasn't just you." Dan replied and the other three looked up at me and nodded.

"Okay good... Well not good..." I trailed off.

* * *

I sat at the table beside Mom and across from Serena as we ate dinner and had pleasant conversation but I and everyone see could feel the weird tension in the room.

"So Mrs. van der Woodsen. What were thanksgivings like when you were growing up Serena said you were raised in California?" Dan asked Mom.

"Oh I grew up on a little ranch in Montecito." Mom replied pouring a glass of wine.

"I didn't know there were little ranches." Jenny commented.

"There aren't." Allison replied to her smiling.

My phone started vibrating on the table and the name 'Blair' came up so I picked it up.

"I don't want to be rude but I should take this." I said to the table and they nodded.

I picked up the phone."Hey were right in the middle of din-" I started but she cut me off.

"Cass, I did it. I didn't mean to." Blair said sobbing but I knew exactly what she meant. "Can you please come? And if Serena's there bring her. I really need you two." She said into the phone.

I nodded even though she couldn't see him."Yeah of course. We're in our way." I said hanging up and addressing the table. "I'm sorry but we have to go."

"We do?" Serena asked.

I just nodded and came to her side and whispered in her ear. "It's Blair she did it again..."

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Serena said to Dan and the table.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"No, but it will be. I'm sorry I can't really say more. It's nothing about us." Serena said to him as I came and told mom in a whisper what was going on.

"Oh of course you girls are such good friends." She complemented understanding.

"I hope you don't mind but my daughters have to go." Mom said to the table.

"Do you need to go with her?" Allison asked her but I cut in.

" you stay have fun. Please!" I said taking my coat from Serena who brought it from Dan's room.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling at the table.

"It was nice to meet you both." Allison called after us as we left.

* * *

I knocked on Blair's bathroom door having snuck upstairs with Serena so we wouldn't be seen."Hey. It's us." I told her before I opened up the door and let it swing open.

Inside Blair was sitting in the floor and crying so I walked over and sat beside her while Serena sat in front of us.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." She said as I hugged her.

Another thing most people didn't know about Blair was that she suffered from an eating disorder, Bulimia to be exact. She had gotten help for it and seemed to be doing well until today when she relapsed.

"We didn't see your dad downstairs..." Serena said taking Blair's hand.

"My mom just decides everything. You know? Everything in the world is just totally up to her." She said crying again.

I pulled her in do my chest and kissed the top of her head as Serena wrapped her arms around us from the front.

"Hey wanna get out of here?" Serena asked her.

"I'm not going back to that party." Blair replied as she pulled away from us.

"She means out of this apartment, to a place a little more safe." I said to her.

"Any old place would qualify." She replied with a small laugh as we stood up and snuck out of the apartment.

* * *

"Hey guys were back! And we brought Blair!" Serena said walking into the loft and stopping short seeing our mom in an argument with Dan's mom and dad.

"Wow, weird vibe..." I said looking at them.

"Okay. Where's Dan?" Serena asked and they just gestured to his room. We walked passed them and inside where Dan greeted us.

"Serena, Cassandra and Blair..." Dan said from the chair he was sitting in with Serena now. I sat down on Jenny's bed beside her and Eric.

"Yeah it's me." Blair replied.

"Okay... So what's going in with our parents?" I asked the three of them.

"Oh our Dad dated your Mom." Jenny said pointing to herself and the me.

"We're not related though." Dan cut in.

"Ignore my roots." Eric said fingering his hair but I touched it anyways.

"You have Rufus like hair..." I trailed off.

"That's what I said!" Jenny agreed.

"Wait what?" Serena said confused and now I was confused as I looked at Eric.

"You know what's really weird? There's a garage door in the middle of your room." Blair sad gesturing to it."Oh is that Cedric!" She said and walking over to the cabbage patch doll on the book case.

"Wow this day just got a lot worse." Dan said.

"Any resemblance?" I asked putting my head beside Jenny's.

"Hold on how serious were they our parents?" Serena asked Dan.

"I think it's safe to say that they have had sex." Dan told us.

"Oh, no no no. I'm going to faint." I said holding my head.

"Repeat, we are not related." Jenny said firmly.

"She was a groupie and he was almost famous." Dan explained.

"Our mom was a groupie... what?" I exclaimed not even able to picture it or trying to.

"Your family makes mine seem so sane." Blair commented.

"This is too much to handle in an empty stomach." Serena said standing up.

"We'll were not going out there." Dan replied.

"Can we please escape and eat?" Serena asked him.

"That's why they call it a fire escape." Dan said gesturing to the window.

"I'm first!" I shouted and going over to the window and climbing down the ladder with the others following me.

* * *

We stopped at a diner where I sat between Jenny and Blair eating a BLT. What a wonderful thanksgiving meal.

"Mom is such a hypocrite. Here she's been riding me about my behavior." Serena said to us.

"And she's just mad at you for being her." I told her.

"And all this time my dad's been giving me advice based on this girl he used to date. This girl a lot like Serena." Dan said to us.

"Her mom." Jenny exclaimed.

"If you think about it, it makes total sense that your mom was a groupie. I mean only a woman that had completely satisfied her sexual appetite in her youth would ever marry your step dads." Blair said looking at Serena Eric and I.

"Can we not talk about our mom's appetite?" I asked her closing my eyes.

"Yeah or her satisfying." Dan put in.

"That's just..." Serena said shaking her head

"Gross. "Jenny said.

"Disgusting." I put in.

"Hi." Mom said as she came to stand at our table.

"Hey mom." Serena and I said at the same time.

"Everything okay?" Eric asked her.

"Yeah." She replied shaking her head.

"Do you want to go home we could call a car." Serena asked her.

"Oh, no. Not yet. Uhm...I need fries." She said, fries? I haven't ever seen my mom eat a fire in her life. "Excuse me?" She called to a waitress. "Can I get some French fries and just keep them coming."

"Jenny and I should probably head back to the loft." Dan said standing up and kissing Serena.

"I'm going to go to." Blair said standing up."S, C thank you guys. I'll be calling the D tomorrow." She said waving at us with a smile and walking out with Dan and Jenny.

Mom took napkins from the dispenser and started wiping down the chair as we laughed at her. "Is that really necessary?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. "From what I hear you have been in places far dirtier than this." I said flicking water at her.

She nodded and then sat down beside me putting her elbows on the table and clasping her hands together. "Try spending 9 hours hitchhiking on the Ohio turn-pike . Then we'll talk about dirty." She told us eating some if my fries.

"Okay." Serena said nodding as we laughed.

Yes Thanksgiving was about spending time with your loved ones, it didn't matter where you were as long as you were together...

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! It just takes a while for me to get a chapter done,plus I needed a respite from my fanficitons for a few weeks.. I am also not sure about continuing this story, I might but I guess we will see eventually.


End file.
